Cover Band
by pmvb11
Summary: Cullens have a cover band. What happens when they hire a single mom from NYC after firing Tanya.
1. Chapter 1

Cover Band

**Chapter One**

New York City – city that never sleeps. I have lived here all my life. I love this city and I would never trade it for the world. I was born here and I will probably die here, as my parents did over 10 years ago. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but if you call me Isabella, I will give you a right hook. I like to be called Bella. My parents were Charlie and Renee Swan. They died when I was 16 years old after my sweet sixteen party had ended. Drunk driver hit them on the sidewalk as we were walking home from the catering hall.

God, I miss them so much. They were the best parents any kid could have. I mean, they gave me what they could, but emotionally, they gave me all their love and I gave them my love. We were the three musketeers. They were so in love and that love just transcended to me. Mom was a waitress in a diner and Dad was a NYPD cop. There was never a day we didn't tell each other we loved each other. We lived in Little Italy. Mom was ½ Irish and half Italian. Dad was 1/2 Irish and ½ Puerto Rican. They both were lookers. I didn't think so of myself but they reminded me daily that I was most prettiest girl in the world.

Mom was the best. At first I was the clumsiest thing in the world. Mom was concerned and the doctor has found that my legs weren't as strong as they should be. That had explained why I didn't walk until I was almost two. They suggested therapy and organized sports and dancing. Dad was determined that nothing was going to happen to me. See, Mom and Dad were married a while before I came along. I remember them telling me that I was their miracle. Once Mom got pregnant, she was in bed rest because her body was trying to reject me. Even though medicine wasn't as advanced as it is now, my Mom was determined to have me. I was born a premie, but I fought the battle and won.

Mom and Dad had me take all types of dancing lessons and music lessons. They loved music all their lives and it wasn't one type of genre but all. I cannot recall a day where I didn't here the radio on or when Mom or Dad weren't singing or dancing. They taught me that music and books were the best friend that anyone can have. These two things would teach me so many things. They would take to me concerts and plays and opera. We enjoyed our weekly outings.

After a while, I did excel in dancing. I wasn't into ballet much, but I took it to help me advance in other forms of dancing like modern and jazz. My music lessons consisted of playing all types of instruments. I excelled in drums, piano but I adored my violin and guitar. I also took voice lessons. Many thought I had a beautiful voice, though I never saw it.

Now I am 26 years old and a single mom of my beautiful daughter, Samantha or Sami for short. She is almost 5 years old. I know, it has been tough, but well worth it. Her father – he isn't in the picture. It was a one night stand. I was depressed, went to one of the clubs, danced my head off, got drunk, had a very short dressed, saw a good looking man, we had sex in the club and I left. I didn't realize the condom broke and well, three months later when I realized I hadn't gotten my period, I came to found out I was pregnant. I was stunned and worried. I knew I could take care of my child, I was just worried about her health.

Thank God I had Jacob in my life. He was my best friend since grade school and we were two peas in a pod. We are like brother and sister. He was so worried for me. He was a mechanic in the city and made really good money. He got married young to his high school sweetheart, Nessie and they lived in Washington Heights. She was a teacher in the NYC public schools. They were also my only friends that I trusted and were godparents to Sami.

Now, I am working. I graduated from Baruch. I doubled major in Accounting and Literature. I am now working for Random House in midtown as a staff accountant in their fiction / non-fiction area. It is a 9 to 5 job, it pays ok, but the benefits are great. My Sami is one hell of a kid and we still live in the same apartment I lived in with my parents. It is an old apartment but it is rent stabilized. Everyone in the neighborhood still remembers my dad and the area still cared for me and now my Sami.

**Alice POV**

"Baby, wake up"

"Mmm"

"Jasper it's time to wake up. It's 9:30. I thought you had a meeting today".

"5 more minutes please baby. I will get you anything, but please baby."

Hmm, I know how to wake you.

I start to kiss him on neck slowly, nipping here and there. I here him moaning and getting goosebumps. My kisses start to trail down on his beautiful and well sculpted check. He flexes his pecs from the sheer desire I am providing him. Man, I can be an evil pixie. I trail my fingers so lightly and start nipping and sucking his nipple. He moans harder… ha I have him. Then when I start going down I hear someone screaming, "You little evil hard headed pixie!" The door slams open. Oh shit! I know what this is about. Jasper shoots up and holds me tight.

"You have some major explaining to do little wench!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about my dear Rosalie." I smiled.

Jasper held me tighter. Rosalie is a dear, but shit, when her eyes start changing colors everyone hold back.

"You know what I am talking about. You fired Tanya. She was our best singer yet. We have a fucking gig in two days."

Jasper lets go of me. "Pixie, why did you do that?"

She was a bitch and I had to take care of her. She was corrupting my brother, Edward and I had caught her red handed with James's dick in her mouth.

"Rosie, we can find another singer today. She was a bitch and I caught her giving a BJ to James. She wasn't worth our time or Edward's time."

They both shut up. "You are to find me another singer by today. If you do not little pixie, you will be pounced and become smaller than you are now. As well, I will take all your clothes and cut them up!"

I got angry there. No one touches my clothes, "You wouldn't dare!"

Rosie stares back at me, "Try me bitch."

I knew she was serious. She left the room and I apologize to my Jazzy and promised him heaven later. He knew he had to get up, but his morning wood wasn't behaving. Oh how I hate to provide my wifely duties…hee hee hee!

Later, after a few rounds and Jazzy leaving for work, my aim was to find a singer. Where can I find this chickie? I was on the train one day and I was alone as well as this other chick. Very beautiful, slim, dark brown eyes, pale, mahogany hair. You could tell she danced. Her body was rocking, I would do her if I went that way. She didn't notice me and had her ipod on. She started singing on the subway. She sang Beautiful by Cristina Aguilera with so much soul that when she got off a few stops later in Chinatown, I had to follow her. As she was going on her way, I closely followed her. Suddenly, when she turn on right and I did too, I lost her. She came right behind me and startled me, "Do you need something?" I introduced myself and told her that she had a beautiful voice. I invited her to coffee and we went inside a small Italian café place in Little Italy. It looked like everyone knew her. She was so elegant. She smiled a lot and it felt like everyone loved her. We exchanged numbers, now I need to talk to her. Aha – found it. Ringing, ringing…"Hello?"

**Bella POV**

What a surprise to get a call from the little energizer bunny. I mean, she was one hyper chick. She asked what I was doing for lunch and I told her nothing and she invited me to lunch. Hell, why not? I am always up for free food. So I met her at Yama's on 52nd and 5th. They have the best sushi. We started small talk and that is when my life started to go upside down. She told me that she and her "family" had a cover band and they had just fired their singer without realizing that they had a gig in two days. She wanted me to sing. Damn, I usually sang in the shower or at karaoke bars. Never really in a band.

"Please Bella. Please – I know you can do this."

"Alice, I would love to, but I don't even have a babysitter set up and it is going to cost me an arm and a leg for Friday night."

"You have a kid. So why don't your husband take care of the kid?"

"Yes, I have my kid, no man. Sorry."

"Hmmm, ok, I know." I see the devilish eyes as she picks up the phone. Then all of a sudden I hear "Mom"….ugh no.

**Alice POV**

I knew Mom would do it. Dad was working that night, so I knew she would do it for me. We decided that Bella's daughter would sleep over and Bella would too. After a lot of pleading and begging, Bella agreed. I gave her the address to our place so she could meet the band and start practicing. She told me that she played all the instruments she played and I told her to bring her guitar and violin. We also agreed she was going to bring Sami with her. At least for one gig, but I have a feeling this is going to be a wonderful friendship.

**Bella POV**

Finally got on a train to go home. I was thinking to myself how I got myself roped into this mess. That pixie was good. I will give her credit. I got home and went over to Mrs. DeSantis place and found my darling Sami shaking her bootie with an ipod in her ears. She screamed when she saw me and ran up to me. "Mami, you are home. I missed you!"

"I missed you too. How was school?"

"I kissed a boy." My mouth dropped.

"What? Why? Who?"

"Mami, close your mouth please. I wanted to try it and it was Stevie. It was no big deal, he didn't kiss back."

My daughter always spoke like she was a grown up. I had no time do deal with this.

"Listen little lady, this isn't over, but we have to go. Someone wants me to sing in the cover band and I said yes."

"Mami – you are going to be a superstar".

I laughed. "We gotta to go. We can pick up some Mcdonalds."

When we got to the address that Alice gave me, Sami and I both said "Wow." It was on Park Avenue. She continued to ask if I was going to be an actual rock star. I laughed and said no baby. Just for one night." I went to the desk and the receptionist called ahead. I could hear Alice jumping up and down and then we were told to take the elevator to 53rd floor. When I looked at it, it was the penthouse. Then I though, what the hell was I getting myself into.

**Jasper POV**

I heard the bell and I couldn't control my Alice. Boy I loved her but she really needs to take a chill pill. When I opened the door, I saw a very beautiful slim woman with an adorable child. I knew immediately that Edward was going to be in so much shit. "Hi, you must be Bella. I'm Jasper. Alice's husband." She shook my hand and "Nice to meet you and I feel for you. This is my daughter Sami." I laughed at her comment. She is a typical New Yorker. "Hello Sami" as I bent down, "nice to meet you." She replied with a kiss on my cheek.

Come on in. Everyone is almost here. We are just waiting for my younger brother. He's stuck on the midtown tunnel. I knew she was in awe of the place. We had a great apartment. Mom and Dad heavily invested in NYC property since the 1970's. They had gutted this place out and reserved it for us. I lived here with my Alice, Emmett and his wife Rosalie and Edward. The floors were cherry wood and we had it furnished with classic contemporary furniture. No knick knacks, but lots of pictures and memories. I took her to the music room and she got attacked by the pixie. I told her to calm down and then she saw Sami and picked her and twirled her around. I knew Sami loved that.

**Bella POV **

What an apartment! I was amazed. Man, am I gonna get it from Sami tonight. She is going to ask me why I can't give that to her. I couldn't. I barely struggled with what I made now. I met Rosalie and Emmett. I loved them. They are really sweet, but I knew Rosalie had a mean side to her. I wouldn't call it mean, maybe strong side. I like that in a person. Rosalie seemed to be the business person here and immediately requested to sing. "Sure, are we looking at any type of genre?" She replied that anything would be fine, just looked at me and she curled her finger to me and said it my ear, "Prove her Mami. Show her who is boss lady here." I laughed. So, I took Sami, sat her down on a stool and stood next to her. When my daughters give me that attitude, I know I pull out anything from a hat. So I winked at her and started with no warning as I looked at her:

_I keep on fallin' in_

_And out love with you_

_Sometimes I love ya_

_Sometimes you make me_

_Feel blue_

_Sometimes I feel good_

_At times I feel used_

_I feel you darlin'_

_Makes me so confused_

I loved this song so much. I sang it out for those men that I had allowed in my heart.

_I keep on fallin'_

_In and out_

_Of love with you_

_I never loved someone_

_The way that I loved you_

I decided that I was going to make this one count as I belted with attitude:

_Oh, oh oh_

_I never felt this way_

_How do you give me_

_So much pleasure_

_And cause me_

_So much pain?_

_Yeah yeah_

_'Cause when I think_

_I've takin' more_

_Than would a fool_

_I start fallin'_

_Back in love with you_

I was going to make it not too long. If they didn't want me, hey, Sami and I go on our merry way.

_I keep on fallin'_

_In and out_

_Of love with you_

_I never loved someone_

_The way that I loved you_

I stopped after one more chorus with an extreme attitude.

I looked at my kid and she held my hands. Then I turned around as I noticied now 6 people with their mouths wide opened. Shit, they didn't like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Cover band

Chapter two

**Rosalie POV**

"Damn. You just got me so wet. Bella, you can belt out a song". I saw everyone else agreed. The pixie was jumping up and down. " I told you. This woman has the lungs to belt it out." I noticied Edward arriving and stopped in the middle of the tracks. I saw his eyes and I knew what he was thinking about – how to get Bella in bed. He has a one track mind. "Bella, can you sing two more songs for me." She looked at Sami and I saw that this littlest of pixies nodded. Bella agreed. Wow, they have such a strong bond. Sami looks so much like Bella, but she is much darker. "Well, let me ask you this question, what type of music do you like?" She stated she like all types of music. She gave everything a chance. Her mood depended on what she was listening to that day. Interesting I thought. "So how do you feel now?" "Me, ok right now." I knew that I had to go to Sami. So I whispered in her ear and ask if her mommy knew "Heartbreaker". She nodded and gave a big smile. "Bella, can you do Heartbreaker?" She replied, "Sure – acapella or do you want me to play the guitar?" Damn, I looked at the boys and all of them twitched. I knew they all loved a woman who can belt a song and play a mean guitar. Jasper moved to get Edward's electric guitar and gave it to Bella. By this time, Edward had to step out to change. He was covered in shit from the construction job he was doing in LIC. Emmett placed a microphone stand next to her, but I told the boys, just Bella. She gave me this look as did Sami. I know this is my type of friend. She started acapella first and then ripped into the the guitar. She made the song her own and actually did a small solo piece out of it. The woman moved and gave a real good attitude.

When she was done, we were in awe. By this time, Edward came in. I looked at his face and still didn't believe in her. He was the musical one of all of us. "You were great Bella. One more song. How about….? Then Edward interrupted with that stupid grin of his, "My Immortal." That is when Sami gasp and I saw Bella turn pale.

**Bella POV**

Son of a bitch. I can believe that prick. Who does he think he is? President of Atlantic Records? I heard Sami gasped. She knew that this song was one of those songs I only sang when I was really depressed? It brought so many memories to me, not just my parents and the lack of a love life in my life, but bad memories of the bad relationship with James. He hit me twice, before Jacob kicked the shit out of him, but I had a hard time letting go of his "promise" of loving me forever. I haven't been able to forgive myself yet bringing that piece of shit in Sami's life. "What?" Edward came back with an attitude, "You heard me. If you can sing, you can sing My Immortal." Then I saw my Sami jump from the stool and went straight to Edward and screamed to him, "YOU ARE VERY MEAN. DO NOT TALK TO MY MAMI THAT WAY!". The rest of the band was surprised at my kid. I took her aside and picked her up. "Mami, you don't have to do it. Please, I don't want you sad again. It's not your fault. I am ok. You ok. You don't have to prove anything to anyone. I believe in you." It felt like no one else was in the room. I hugged her tightly and fought my tears. "Honey, I am ok. I had promised you a long time ago, no more sadness." Then I looked at the rest of the band. "I apologize for my Sami's outburst." Then, I looked at Edward which the bitchiest attitude I could give him. " I'll do it but acapella and no microphone." I took my Sami to the stool as she was whispering that I didn't have to prove anything. I kissed her and told Alice to hold her for me. She took her tightly in her arms and I saw a few tears in Sami's eyes. I whispered to her. "Let me prove him wrong. Don't cry for me. We don't cry for assholes." She shook her head and stopped.

I turned away from them. I blessed myself so God could give me all the strength in this world and I turned around and I started to sing it, acting it out:

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

I sang stronger using more of my body parts.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

I was going to sing this part softly the first time

_[Chorus:]_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

I decided to bring more of a stronger me in this part looking straight at all of them as if there was a big audience.

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

Shit, the tears are coming. Must fight these tears. Let me close my eyes to give an effect that I am in control

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

[Chorus]

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

Damn the tears aren't stopping, squeeze my fists tight.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

Ok, let's belt this out to let Edward now that no man is going to bring me down ever again

[Chorus]

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

I did the chorus one more time with my eyes closed. Then I breathed heavy once I was done. The room was quiet for an eternity for me. Then I heard my Sami's footsteps and ran to me and hugged my legs. I picked her up, went to the window and just had a moment with her.

**Alice POV**

We were in awe. I hope that closed Edward's trap. Damn that boy can't ever think ahead. Bella and Sami must have gone through a lot of shit. I need to find out. No one should live their lives so hurt. I kept looking at them. They had such a bond. They would die for each other. Once I saw Sami smiled, I cleared my voice. "Bella, that was just simply indescribable. You have a talent my dear." She smiled, tears gone, like nothing happened. "Thanks Alice"

**Rosalie POV**

"Bella, I can understand if you might not want to sing with us (shooting my death glare to Edward), but you can sing and we would be really honored if you could become our singer, permanently. We don't get paid much, but you would be paid." Sami was so excited, but I couldn't tell about Bella. I knew she was thinking about it. It would mean no time with Sami. Probably she would have an issue with babysitting, but I know Esme would be able to handle Sami. I can't read her.

**Emmett POV.**

Damn, she is the best singer I have heard in a long time. Wow, we really need her. I can see her as my little sister. That Sami, she already captured my heart. I can't read Bella. Let me put out my puppy face.

**Edward POV.**

Why am I a jerk sometimes? Damn, Bella is fine looking and has a voice to match. I think I have found my match. Why did I have to be mean on the song.? Sami is so cute defending her Mom. That is how is should be. "Bella, let me apologize for being a jerk. I shouldn't have pushed you on something you didn't want to do and moreso something that would hurt Sami. You would be really great for the band. Please say yes."

**Bella POV**

I looked at Sami. She just shrugged."Mami, I am proud of you no matter what. If you do it great. If you don't great. Just make sure you do it for yourself." I hugged my kid and I nodded yes. They all screamed and the pixie came to us hugging and attacking.


	3. Chapter 3

Cover Band

Chapter Three

**Alice POV**

We found ourselves talking a bit when Bella looked at the time and announced she had to go. It was almost 10 and the kid had school. Jasper and Emmett looked at each other when they saw Sami was already sleeping on Bella's arms. Jasper whispered to me that they should take Bella home. "Bella, we're gonna take you home ok?" "No Jasper. That's cool. Sami and I will be fine." Emmett then quietly said, "No Bella, we should. How can we let you take the train. Sami must weigh a bit." She heard that and whispered in her sleep, "No I don't Em." We all laughed. Bella is sure stubborn. She didn't let the boys take her home. She put her bookbag on her bag, said bye to all and left. That damn girl is sure tough.

**Emmett POV**

Bella is a ball of fire huh. She must have been a hoot in high school. And that Sami – she is too precious. She is going to be just like her mom. I can't understand why she wouldn't let us help her out. I am guessing she really doesn't let anyone in her life. There is this sadness in her eyes, deep inside her soul that she doesn't let out. I guess she doesn't allow herself to cry because of Sami. She is a strong woman. I just hope she allows us in her life. I think I have seen her before. I don't know where, she has a look that is so different. Jasper, Edward and I have a lot of thinking to do. What songs to play on Friday night. It's a mix crowd but we always have a crowd.

**Edward POV**

Bella is a piece of work. She is that typical New Yorker – doesn't take shit. I wonder how much crap has she had to deal with. I guess she is single because I noticed she doesn't wear a ring. She believes in God, I saw what she did before that song. Damn, we need to see if she could belt out duets. Hmm, she seems Spanish. I can't tell. Maybe she can sing some Shakira songs. Damn, she can probably do some Sade. Oh , finally someone who can sing and looking so beautiful as well.

**Bella POV**

"Mami!

"Mami"

"Little tinkerbell, if you don't stop jumping on my bed…"

"Mami, wakey wakey. Jakey is here….

"Really." Great I need a hug from Jake.

I left my warm bed and went to the living room. "Where is he sweety?" Then he grabbed me from behind picking me up over his shoulder and running around. "Catch me Sami. I am going to kidnap your Mommy. Hee hee hee." She was laughing so much and I was screaming bloody murder. Damn he could see my butt since I had short shorts."Let me down your overgrown pup"

He finally drops me and give me one of those bear hugs that I missed so much. "How you doing Bells?" "

"I am doing good now. I miss you Jake. How is Nessie?" He lets go."We have a surprise for you, but we wanted to take you and Sami out to dinner on Friday."

Sami looked up and opened her trap, "Nope can't do it. We have plans." I gave her the eye and she just ignored. That little pixie. Alice and Rosalie couldn't have influenced her that much. They both were a piece of work. Shit, I know I am too, but I tend to hide it from Sami. "Mami is going to be a superstar on Friday." Jacob looked at her like she was out of her mind. "What's going on Bells?" Then before I knew it Sami just went off tell everything what had happened including the song. Jacob then looked at me and then took Sami on his lap and whispered her something in her ears. She left to her room – I guess to change.

"Ok, Bells, when and where?" I thought he was going to give me the third degree. Even though Jacob and I grew up together, he was two years older than me. When my parents passed on, he didn't officially take over for me as a legal guardian, but he took the responsibility – like a big brother.

"You aren't pissed?" "Why should I? You know I have always believed in your talent even though you never did. All I ask is belt one out for me and Nessie." I smiled and he enveloped me in his bear hugs that I missed so much. Jacob and I had this connection always. We would finish each other sentences and just be able to be together without saying one word and be content.

At first, Nessie was jealous of me, but Jacob, being Native American, explained to her that he and I must have been soul mates in another time. Our spirits would always be together but that physical love had already past and gone. He and I never had that physical attraction, we just had an emotional attraction. We wouldn't be able to live without each other for too long.

That is when she accepted me in her life. She became a close friend as well. She taught me how to be more patient and I taught her how to dance. Jacob always thanked me on that one since it transcended into the bedroom. Jacob adored and loved Nessie. He worshipped the ground she walked on and I admired that. I wish I could find someone like that.

Jacob was snapping his fingers. "Bells, what are you thinking about?" "Nothing, just remembering how much I love you and miss you." He looked at me worried but knew better to same something. "I miss you too Bells. Do you need anything? Money? Food?"

He very well knew the hardships I had to go through, but I rarely would ask anything. He would surprise me sometimes with groceries. There had been many a times that there was just enough food for Sami, so I wouldn't eat. "No Jacob, I am fine. So will you and Ness come?" "We wouldn't miss it for the world."

Afterwards, Jacob took Sami and I for breakfast at the diner and we talked and caught up. Then it was time to take Sami to school. Jacob left and we decided to just meet at the club. He knew about it and heard great things about it – for now.

**Alice POV**

"Rosalie, what ya doing?"

"Bored are we Alice?"

"Yes, I just finished with the shopping for Gwen. I am done for the day."

"How about lunch? Would 1:30 be good? Hey, maybe Bella would like to join us?"

I jumped. "I will call you. Meet me at 6th and 51st"."

"See ya later."

I know Rose and I are interested in getting to know Bella more. We felt this connection with her immediately. I felt that Bella needed our friendship, and I wanted to extend it to her. I used to have a few friends here and there, but when Jessica, my ex-best friend of 15 years, was spreading rumors and trying to steal Jasper away from me, I didn't want to deal with friendships anymore. I was content with Rose, since we both were almost sisters. She had been going out with Emmett just as long as Jasper and I have been going out.

"Hello, Bella."

"Hi Alice, how are you? "

"I am great. You sound tired. How is Sami? "

" Yeah I am a bit tired. My little Tinkerbell woke me at 6 this morning."

"Awe, she is so cute. Listen, are you doing anything for lunch? Rosie and I are meeting at 1:30? "

"Alice, I would love to, but, um, can it be cheap? I usually just get a hot dog."

"Honey, it's on me."

"No Alice, I can't do that. You paid the other day. Please.."

"Bella, don't worry about it. Besides, we are going to this Thai place that is to die for and it is really cheap." She agreed - not to well convinced. It must be hard for her to bring up a kid in the city. I know she lives in Little Italy. Rent must be expensive for her. I did notice that her clothes weren't anything special. Hmm, I need to shop.

**Rosalie POV**

We met at 51st and 6th. As usual I was a little late. Bella looked so cute in her skirt and blouse. She is somewhat conservative. I guess it is because of where she works. She had no makeup on and her hair was in a ponytail. Alice and I have to work on her. She can be a hottie if she took the time. She looked tired. We had a good time together. I know she must have felt a bit overwhelmed with all the questions we were asking, but she answered them. We took two hours, but she was ok with it. She had some down time she said. I can't believe the life she has had. If I was in her position, I would have never made it. I admire her very much. I know we both felt very sad on how she lost her parents and how she had to struggle. She talked to us about Jacob and Nessie. Those are true friends. We are going to have to meet those two. I can't imagine this 6'7" good looking man with a 4'9" beautiful woman. Must be some interesting sex there.

When I met Bella, I thought she was a prude, even though she had a kid. When she explained how she got pregnant, my total image of her changed. She was a very sexual being. She wanted it that night and got it at any cost. Hey I give the girl credit. I guess that is why she loves to dance. She can get her sexual frustration out. I still can't believe she hasn't had any for over 3 years. Alice and I need to learn more about that relationship. She didn't go into much details, but all she said that she was duped into believing in the fairy tale dream and she got hurt. She didn't say the extent of how hurt she got, but I have a feeling it is a lot of shit.

"So, we are we having rehearsal today? If so, I need to find a babysitter for Sami." I shifted my thoughts to her. "Listen, why don't you just bring stuff over and sleep over. This way, you don't have to got back home. Sami can sleep in the spare room and when we are done you can join her. All the bedrooms are sound proof so she won't hear a thing." She thought about it and agreed, but she bargained with us that she would make dinner. We agreed and she was going to meet us at 5:30. She is a fascinating person. "Hey, I have an idea. Why don't you invite Jacob and Nessie. We would love to meet them." She really smiled and said that she would talk to them. I mean we would meet them on Friday, but why not now.

**Bella POV**

Rose and Alice are really cool people. I wouldn't have thought that when I first met them. I mean, you look at them and you see money. They are both beautiful. I know that I am a plain jane and even when I do get dressed up, I am nothing compared to them. Thank god Sami isn't that way. I can tell she is going to be just like Rose and Alice. She has always been a beautiful baby. She is tall for her age and she is such a hottie. I want her to be that way. I don't want her to think she is nothing less. I know, I might be creating a monster, but I don't want her to suffer like I did. I don't want her self esteem ever to lower. I don't want her to cry and think is not worthy. She is so much more worthy than me anytime.

Lunch was fun but I think I said too much. Oh well, it is just really easy to talk to them. It was interesting to see that they are sisters in law and not real sisters. They get along so well. They do match their husband's personalities. I am really surprised that Edward is still single. A man that good looking in NYC is swept away very quickly. Even more so that he has money. I mean, I googled their last name and the Cullens have done well in the real estate market. I saw pictures of their parents. They looked like two lovebirds. They were very distinguished. Look like old money too.

5pm

Well Jacob and Nessie agreed to come. They still had the surprise to tell me and thought it would be great for Sami and I to hear it at the same time. Sami was so excited over the sleep over. It was also a great opportunity for Esme to meet Sami. Carlisle was on a business trip and wasn't coming home until Saturday morning. Esme decided to come over and sleep at the kids apartment. There she would take care of Sami. "Mami, get your butt going. We need to cook still." I laughed as I picked up her our overnight bag. I decided not to take her to school on Friday. I was going to take her to work.

When we got there, Alice was already in the apartment. She took Sami and started playing with her as I started on dinner. I decided that the safest thing I could make was my famous baked ziti. The recipe has been passed down 3 generations. I bought all the ingredients when Sami and I were on the way.

Damn, I am out of $60 for this dinner, but I had to repay them somehow. I mean to stay in a hotel around this area is about $250 a night. I was starting to prepare the salad when Edward and Jasper came home. We chit chatted for a few minutes when Alice came in and instructed them to go take a shower before they even thought of hugging Sami. They worked on construction sights and were covered in stuff. They went off and Alice and I were chit chatting. She was more talking to Sami and kept looking at me. She wondered how this 5 year old spoke so well for her age. Then Edward came out and took Sami and flew her in the air. She loved that shit since Jake always did that to her.

We hear a big boomy voice and it was Emmett. He is yelling my name. How the hell did he know I was here? Probably Rose told him. "Hey Bella. I think I have a package for you here." I go towards the living room as Sami passed me. Sami yells "Jakey! Nessie!" I didn't tell her so it would be a surprise. Edward and Jasper were there watching the interaction between the three. I guess they must have thought Jacob was her dad. She was almost her they both did act like daddy and daughter, but Jacob and Nessie were her godparents and I always told them that they were Sami's second parents. The guys had no clue on my history. Only the girls did. I really didn't care what people thought of me anyway. Alice and I strolled in and I went to Nessie first and we hugged for such a long time. "God, I missed you Bella. You look great." I smiled, "Thanks for being a liar Ness, but you are simply glowing!" She smiled.

Something was up.

Jacob had my Sami upside down and she was giggling. I gave him the death glare "Now Jacob." He knew what I meant and place Sami upright and standing. "Mami, you don't let me have any fun." I cracked up as I ran to Jacob and just picked me up and enveloped me into his bear hugs. I knew we must have looked like long lost lovers, but fuck, I don't care. We had a special relationship and did I need that hug today. "Bells, you ok?" "Yupppppp." "Hmmm," he kissed my neck " you made your ziti." He drops me. "Damn Jacob, is that all I am good for? My ziti?" I stroll slowly away to go to Ness. "Listen Bells, I can have you in the same position I just had Sami." I laughed – evily – " Just try it." He came over to me and I ran over to Emmett. Emmett just laughed. I stuck out my tongue. "You will pay for that little girl".

Sami is cracking up. She has always seen Jacob, Ness and I like this. Jacob goes and picks her up and kisses her head.

Rose comes in. "Something smells really good. Hi everyone!" We all chimed in. I introduced everyone to Jacob and Nessie and it looked like to me everyone like them. I couldn't read Edward though. He looked like he had something up his ass. I could tell he was staring at me before, but now it was getting a little creepy.

"Jacob, what's the news?" as I was walking to the kitchen. Everyone followed except Emmett and Rose who went to change clothes. Nessie was sitting on the stool by the island as I continued with the salad. "Um, I think it would be better we wait later." I looked at her strangely. Jacob has her really close to him. "I think you can tell me in front of all here. It won't be a big deal."

Jacob looked at Nessie and kissed her on the temple. Then I realized what the hell was going on.. I screamed and ran over Nessie and gave her the biggest hug ever. "You bitch – you didn't even tell me. " The rest of the gang was looking at each other. Jasper had Sami in his arms. " We wanted to wait and make sure. You know – disappointment". I hugged her again and we cried. Then I just went over to Jacob. I was so happy for them. He picked me up and we cried in each other's arms. Emmett and Rose came in and saw what was going on. "What's going on?" I looked up and I cleaned my eyes up real quick. "Sami, go give Nessie and Jacob a big hug. They are going to have a baby." Sami screamed.

A/N Alright. Let me know what you all think.


	4. Chapter 4

Cover band

Chapter Four

**Edward POV**

Why am I so fascinated with this woman? She seems to be the perfect woman. She is a fantastic mother, great friend, great cook, singer, I hope good dancer and plays 4 instruments. Why hasn't she been snatched up? I am going to have to get the details from Alice. I give the pixie credit, she gets her information through. It looks like Alice has befriended Bella. It really looks like they are going to be really good friends. When Jessica did what she did, we were all heartbroken for Alice. She didn't deserve the shit Jessica did, especially trying to break Alice and Jasper up. Both of them are soul mates.

I wonder if there is a threesome going with Jacob, Nessie and Bella. Bella is way to close to Jacob. After seeing Jacob, I guess that he is Sami's dad. You could tell they are very close. But why would Bella be crying with Jacob after that announcement.

**Alice POV**

"Ok, Bella what's going on and why are you crying?" She smiled "All in due time my dear." Oh no she didn't. She mess with me. "Jacob?" He laughed as did Nessie. I gave them the pout. Bella saw it after taking out the ziti."That shit doesn't work on me Alice. Remember, I have Sami." Damn that's right. "Sami, you got to help me out here."

Then Bella smiled, "Don't be corrupting my child. Bad enough this little girl already gets most of the shit she wants from other people." She gives the death glare to Jacob. WOW, it's worse than Rosalie's. Jacob looks at me. "I haven't done shit Bells. You know that." We all laughs as hmmphs away in the kitchen. "Sami, come and help me set the table."

Wow, Bella is a really good mom. What is Edward up to? "I will help. Sami, just have fun with Jacob." I give him the glare and he smiles. He is up to something. Hmm, could it be? Hmmm.

"Come on Jacob, tell me why you two were crying?" He laughs louder as I see Bella just ignoring us. She has given up the fight. Hmm, I wonder why. "Well, Nessie and I have tried before and Nessie has had 3 miscarriages. It was really hard for us, especially for me since I couldn't do anything to prevent any suffering for Ness. I was frustrated and Bells was always there to help me talk it out. When Ness found out she was pregnant again, we didn't want to jink it so we waited. She is not 4 months so she is pretty much safe."

I see Edward coming back for the plates. "So Bella, are you ok with this? I mean Sami is going to have a brother or sister now?" Oh shit. Man, sometimes I think Edward was dropped on his head too many times. All I saw was Bella turn paler than usual. And he did it in front of Sami. Then I saw Jacob looked at Bella. I knew that must of hurt Bella like a dagger to her heart.

**Bella POV**

Who does this man think he is? God gift to woman. Ok Bella, calm down. I knew Jacob was waiting for me to pounce on him. How dare he and in front of Sami. Let me count backwards. 10..9..8.. Thank God I told Rose and Alice. I saw Alice whisper something to Jasper and he took Sami to get her hands washed and Rose decided to take the plates away from Edward.

"Listen, Edward. I don't know what you think of me but what you think of Jacob is on the top of my list." Jacob interrupted, "Bells…"

"No, Jake, let me finish. Don't assume shit Edward and be careful of what you say in front of MY DAUGHTER. She doesn't know her father. I don't know who he is. I was the whore and I slept with a man. End of story. Jacob is not the father. He is my best friend and Sami's god father. He has always been there for me and he has been and always will be there for Sami. Done end of story.". I was livid, now I had to talk to Sami. I know she has got to be confused. "Nessie, can you start cutting up the ziti for me. I need to find my daughter." I didn't even look at Edward but I felt Jacob hand on my shoulder as I left.

**Edward POV**

Damn, did that again! What is wrong with me? Emmett was right there and whispered in my ear "Way to go brother?" I growled. He continued,"Nessie, do you need some help?" She said sure and he went by with Jacob. They started to chit chat about something else. I need to apologize.

**Rosalie POV**

Sometimes Edward is just an IDIOT. I saw Bella coming out of the kitchen. I didn't hear her scream but I saw her face. She was worried and very sad. I couldn't hear what she said, but Emmett was there. He would tell me later. All I saw was Bella picking up Sami and asked Alice if they could use her room for a little bit. God,that must be hard.

**Jacob POV**

Ok Edward Cullen is definitely on my shit list. How the hell do you disrespect a woman like Bella? She is the most kindest, warmest human being in this world. She is always putting herself last and is so self sacrificing. We all went into the dining room when about 10 minutes later, Sami and Bella come out. Sami was cool and jumped in my arms. Bella's eyes were a little swollen. I knew she cried. I hated when she did that.

She didn't deserve to be sad. I am not saying Sami was a mistake, but Bella did what she did and she accepted it. After that she always thought of herself as a whore. Nessie and I never thought of that. She had a need and she went to get her fix. Unfortunately, the shit hit the fan and now she is happier in life because she had Sami. I also thought that because she thought of herself as a whore, she suffered a year of agony and pain with James.

I know Bella was breaking down right then and then. She nodded to Sami and Sami went down to the floor, went to Edward and pulled his shirt. I don't know what she said to Sami, but Sami is just so sweet. I just saw Edward pick her up and she just hugged him really tight and then gave him a kiss on his cheek. Sami didn't say anything but I guess it was Bella' idea to let him know that Sami was ok and didn't get hurt. Bella spoke "OK I am hungry now. Why don't you all sit? Start eating please. I am just going to make some ice tea. Jakey, can you take care of Sami?" "Sure Bells." I saw her walk towards the kitchen with her head down as everyone else sat down. Damn, she is not going to be fine. I hope she will be able to belt out her sadness in song. Edward is going toward the kitchen too. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He didn't listen.

**Edward POV**

I really need to apologize. Bella is amazing. I hurt her. I hurt Sami, and still Bella has Sami hug me and kiss me, like it was her fault. Let me talk to her. Jacob tried but I really needed to straighten this out. I did want any more tension between me and her. I wasn't expecting her to be crying in the kitchen."Bella." She looked down like she was ashamed. Why? She shouldn't be. "Yes Edward, do you need something?" I can't believe I hurt her. I went nearer "Bella, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." I really didn't. I could tell in her eyes she was dealing with a lot of shit. "It's ok Edward." I knew she was blaming herself. I had to fix this. She was so tiny. Just like Alice.

I just place my arms around her. I felt she stiffened up. Did I do something wrong? Shit. Then she loosened up. Her arms went around my waist and I hugged her really tight. "I am so sorry Bella. Please forgive me. I am a jerk. Let's start over again." Bella's face against my chest. She smelled like flowers. I couldn't tell which ones, but her scent was just beautiful. She cried a little more and I saw Alice come in quietly. I gave a glare to give us 5 minutes. She nodded. I stroked Bella's back to comfort her. She began to get a hold and she said "Thanks Edward. Let's just start over." I saw her smile. It was genuine. So sweet, so beautiful. I melted. "Bella…"I let go…"Hi, my name is Edward." I placed my hand over her cheek to clear some of her tears. "Hi Edward, my name is Bella." We smiled. " Well, Edward, let me finish this ice tea and if you can bring out the cheese and pepper outside, that would be great." I smiled back. – boy she is feisty. "Ok."

**Jasper POV**

Edward and Bella came back in like nothing ever happened. We started to eat. Man, that baked ziti was the greatest. I don't know what magic she put it, but that was the best. We got to all know each other better. I give Bella and Jacob a lot of credit. They turned out fantastic. Their friendship is so strong and you can see how much they love each other. I could tell that Nessie is a little jealous, but Bella would be there for Nessie at any time. Bella is going to be a great friend. I mean, her only two best friends are Jacob and Nessie, but Bella is the type of person who would kill to protect you. I am so happy Alice is friends with Bella. Alice needed a good friend she deserves it.

We all laughed at the shit that has all happened to each of us. We got to know each other well and it looked like Edward and Bella were going to be ok. I see Edward and how he looks at Bella. He has it bad for her. I mean, Bella is a knock out but I think there is something else that has taken Edward's heart. I mean Edward's been a dog for a while, but after what Tanya did, he has given up on being a dog. I guess a taste of his old medicine is going to work. I don't know about Bella. I can't tell if she is smitten with Edward. It's hard to tell. What I can tell is that I need to talk to Alice to find out more.

"All right guys, I think we men should do the dishes and start thinking about practicing." The men started to clean the table and Bella helped out putting away the leftover. She made a lot for us. I hope she didn't spend a lot. It looks like she doesn't have a lot of money.

Once we were done, Rose took control. "Alright, what is the first song?"

"Well, first, Bella this club is like a mix. The crowd is a mix of people from early 40's to early twenties. It's more like a lounge. The stage is somewhat sizable, but no extreme dancing." She nodded. "So here is the list of songs we came up with." I didn't know if she knew have of the songs, but she was smiling a lot. "Bella, if you don't know some of them, let me know. We have the music and lyrics here." "No Jasper, I know all of them. Great compilation. I mean you have a great mix. The crowd will like Don't Cha?"

I smiled, "Yeah, last time the owner asked if we could liven a little bit so the patrons can dance a little." " Ok why don't we practice." I saw Jacob take Sami to bed. He is so good to that kid. She is a piece of work too. I guess she has to be. We started with "Unfoolish". Alice and Rose were the back up. Bella started off slow and as we got more into the song she belted it out. Damn the girl has some lungs. I didn't want her to sing too much because the gig was tomorrow. Jacob and Nessie were in each other's arms just in awe with Bella's voice. After, we did the third song, "Some Kind of Wonderful", Jacob announced that they had to leave. We all hugged each other and we told him that we would reserve a table for him and Nessie. Emmett and Jacob were talking as I saw Edward "talking" to Alice but looking at Bella. She was talking to Nessie and holding each other. They had some type of friendship. When Jacob was done, he just took Bella and just picked her up and held each other. I knew Jacob was saying something, but Bella was trying to fight the tears. I saw that he dropped some money in her back pocket. Yeah, she spent too much. Damn, now I feel guilty. I noticied Edward's hands were in a fist. He can't be jealous of Jacob. Why? Bella kissed Jacob on the cheek and fluffed his hair. "Bye babe. I will see you tomorrow." She replied "Bye Jakey. Take care of my Nessie and my godchild." "Always. Bye guys!" She closed the door and smiled to us. "Alright, let's get working."


	5. Chapter 5

Cover Band – Chapter 5

**Getting even**

**Bella POV**

I was thinking on how to get even with Mr. Edward Cullen. He insulted my intelligence – twice. When Jacob said goodbye , he whispered to me that I should tell Edward to go to hell and that he couldn't be any prouder of me. Then he said 2 words with that evil smile, "Get Even." Man,that made me hot. Hmm.

So we practiced and the guys were really happy on my performance. Alice, Rose and I were talking about what we needed to wear tomorrow, I heard a beautiful voice chime out "Hello?" All of a sudden the boys ran out to the door and screamed, "MOM!!" Wow, they all sounded so sweet. Alice, Rose and I strolled in the Alice and Rose hugged their mother in law. Alice then took my hand, "Mom, this is Bella. Bella, this is my mother in law, Esme Cullen." I took her soft hand in mine and shook it gently. She looked to me like a porcelain doll. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Cullen." She smile and enveloped me into a big hug and said, "Nonsense, please call me Esme. It is a pleasure meeting you Bella." She let go and then took my hand and led me to the sofa where we sat down. As we were walking though, I felt a pair of eyes following me everywhere. When we sat down, I knew it was Edward. Ooooohhhh, payback is a bitch.

"So this is the famous Bella. I haven't stop hearing about you since my kids met you. "

"I hope all good things Esme." She smiled, "All the best. Are you ready for tomorrow? Don't let this boys boss you around. They look tough, but they are a softy when it comes to a beautiful woman." I smiled. _Did she just call me beautiful? Still don't see it_. "Where is the spark of your life?" "Sami is asleep. I can wake her though." "No,no darling, I can meet her tomorrow. So are you kids done?' That's when the pixie started on her energizer bunny routine.

**Alice POV**

We were going to be awesome tomorrow. I know we are going to get this gig permanently. I feel like I am jumping against the wall. Hmm, it's Thursday. We should go out dancing. "Hey mom, are you staying tonight?" "Yes pixie why?"

"Well, I was thinking, we have all had a stressful day (I gave the death glare to Edward after the stunt he pulled against Bella) and well, I want to go DANCING!! Can you take care of Sami for Bella tonight too?" Bella gasped. "Alice, really, that's too much. I can just do that to Esme. …" Esme took Bella's hand and said, "Sweety, go. All of you. Have fun. You only live once." Bella was shocked.."But, But…" Esme placed her finger against her lips, "No buts, Bella. Why don't you and me go meet Sami really quick so she won't be spooked in case she wakes up in the middle of the night." I saw mom take Bella and the rest of all split. WE ARE GOING DANCING!!!!!

**Bella POV **

I can't believe it. Esme is sneaking. I guess Alice got better with her pouting after being around Esme so long. I know that Alice and Jasper have been together since grade school. Alice is pretty much Esme's daughter, especially after Alice's mom passed on due to ovarian cancer.

Now, what to wear. Shit, I didn't plan this, but ok, I wear what I brought for tomorrow and tomorrow I will go back home to get something else. Now to plan my revenge. I guess Edward likes to dance. Hmm, I will be getting it on tonight. Man, all of a sudden all this planning is getting me horny as hell. Shit, I am going to have to really grind to get me off tonight.

The gang has been really great to me and Sami. I need to pay them back. Where to go?

Hmm? I know. Let me text brother bear….

_Hey BB!_

_OMG, baby girl? What's up?_

_Need a favor – big favor._

_Anything for you baby girl._

_My friends and I – want to dance. Need vip and free drinks_

_That's it?_

_That's it. Can you?_

_Always. But I need payback. Promise me one dance._

_Slow or hot?_

_Now you got me hard. Hm, both._

_Alright, see you in a few. Besos_

_Hot ones too._

_LOL_

Ok, I am ready. I have my club gear on. I have my sexy hair, sexy makeup. Ok Edward Cullen, let's see if you can really handle a real woman.

**Edward POV**

Damn, so far it has been a great night though I wished I never opened my mouth about Sami's dad. I mean it felt like Bella and I were ok, but there was a little tension. I can't wait to see her dance and moves those hips against me. _Woo why did I just think that. No, it's too early to think that way. Besides, she needs…no deserves someone who won't_ fuck _her._ I hear Jasper yell out "Girls, if you don't get out in 5 minutes, I swear to god that I am going in to get you out." I hear Alice and Rose laugh from the background and Esme smack his head. "Sorry mom'. Then I hear the sexiest voice I have heard coming into the living room "You know Jasper, you need to calm your ass down." Emmett chuckled but then we men just said "DAMN!" Our mouth's dropped and I knew I felt something twitch. Bella laughed, "Ok, I know I must be ready for clubbing. Boys, close your mouth and readjust." Esme laughed.

Damn, the girl looked fine. She was wearing black tight leggings that hugged every single curve in her body. She had a white and black wifebeather on, black flats and her makeup screamed sex. Her hair was straight and reached to her ass. DAMN! She was walking sex. I didn't notice the other two women that came in the room.

I saw her sinfully walk over to me and whisper in my ear "Too much?" I twitched. "I was planning this for tomorrow. But I think this will do for today." I smiled. Damn the girl had me mute. I couldn't think. All I could think is having my hands on those hips grinding away.

Alice chimes in "So where are we going?" Bella replies, "No worries my little pixie. Head pixie here has it all planned out. Just follow me." Alice gave her the glare and Bella just stuck her tongue out. The war of the pixies. Hmm, this could be very interesting.

We all went and we followed Bella to a place two blocks away for our place. This would be great. We could all drink with no issues. Then as we were getting there, she turned into an alley. WTF? Rose yelled, "Bella are you going to torture us or just kill us?" I heard an evil laugh from Bella. "My dear Rose – patience please." As we stopped by a door, she banged on it with her foot looking at all of us with an evil smile.

"Who the fuck is it?"

"Brother bear, o brother bear, where art thou my brother bear?"

"Baby girl!!!"

The door opened and here stood a 7 foot gigantic man scooping up Bella and holding her tight and kissing her neck. What the hell? Alice noticed my face and gave me a look not to worry.

"Baby girl, you as always look smoking. We have everything ready."

"You know I owe you."

"Later baby girl. I already know what songs…"

"Down boy." He laughed. "Laurent these are my friends, the Cullens. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Edward"

He nodded to all and shook hands.

"Any friends of Bella are friends of mine. Come on in and Bella will show you where you guys will be sitting. Have fun."

We all went in and Bella was the last one, placing a single kiss on his cheek.. I need to talk to that woman. Then she moved her little ass and we followed. We had never been to Vanguard before. We had heard it was really great, but never got around to. The place was packed. Bella looked like she new everyone who worked there. Then I heard the DJ call out "BG is in the house! BG is in the house!" She threw a kiss to the dj and smiled. "Later baby girl". We finally got to our destination. She hooked us up. We got a huge vip room that over looked the floor. It wasn't too high, probably a few steps away. There was a stage too. I saw people dancing there.

"Bells bells bells! What we aren't good for you anymore?"

"Z! How are you?" She hugged and kissed her on the lips. WTF? I really need to talk to her on this.

"Z, these are my friends the Cullens. Everyone this is Z!"

"Nice to meet you all. Everything has been set up and drinks and food on the house. What would you like to start with?"

Alice screamed, "No Bella, we can't have you pay for this. It's too much."

Bella laughed and hugged the pixie."Nonsense Alice. I just wanted to pay you back somehow for everything you had done for the past few days. Besides, it ain't costing me a cent."

Z cackled. "Yeah right Bells. Laurent wants his dance later. You better be ready to pay up. He has been in an extremely happy mood when he knew you were coming. Shit, Quil dropped and broke about 2 dozen shot glasses and Laurent did do shit".

Bella laughed but I was worried. What kind of dance? What the hell is she going to do?

We all ordered our drinks and Bella ordered an array of food. The food & drinks came in and Bella downed a shot of tequila without a twitch. Damn, she can hold her drink.

"BELLA!!" I see this tall good looking man take Bella and hug her from behind.

"No Seth. You know the drill. Your wife sees you behind me, she is going to spank you and fuck me."

He laughs. Bella introduces us to Seth who is the resident Dj?

"Now Seth don't fuck up tonight. I want to dance."

"How much do you want to dance?"

"Hmm, that is an interesting question? Seth…

"Yeah baby girl?"

"Make me cum."

All of our mouths dropped.

"You got it baby girl. By the way, Embry invited the gang. So be prepared, he wants a performance."

"Get the fuck out. We don't have a routine."

"Embry want that routine" I saw her get nervous. Then she smiled.

"Just make me cum Seth."

He comes over to her and whispers something, taps her as and she smile. "I hold you to that Seth." He smiled and said "see ya later to all" WTF! She is definitely killing me.

**Jasper and Emmet POV**

Damn, Bella is the bomb. We have never met a girl like Bella. She is really free spirited and don't care what people think. When we talked to Jacob, we came to realize that Bella had to be that way. She suffered a lot after parents died and her and Jacob counted on each other. We felt bad later to know that she sometimes doesn't have enough to eat at home, so she sacrifices herself so Sami can eat. Jacob had told us that she tries to live the motto "Work like you don't need the money. Dance like no one is watching. And love like you've never been hurt." Jacob said the only thing she had a problem was with the loving.

We still in awe that she hooked us up here. Edward is in deep shit. It looks like payback is a bitch. That little pixie is going to get her way. We still can't believe she told the dj to make her cum. That is some hot shit.

**Alice and Rosalie POV**

Alice and Rose: "Bella, what are you thinking?"

Bella: "What? Did I do something wrong? You don't like this place?"

Rose: "No we love it, just I thought I was bad, but baby you take the cake."

Bella: "Listen Rose, when I am in a club, I am a totally different person. Dancing to me is my way of getting off. I mean I don't have a man in my life and damn it, I am horny as hell.

Alice: But But.

Bella: But nothing. Don't worry, I am not going to fuck anyone here. I did that once in a club and that was enough. I will be able to dance and be able to be satisfied tonight.

Alice; You know you are killing Edward.

Bella: I know but isn't payback a bitch. I won't be that bad to him. He did apologize. I will only tease a bit. I need to remember the dances with Laurent.

Rose: About that Bella. You aren't stripping

Bella laughing: No Rose. Laurent and I go back from high school. He and I always had this connection but we didn't like each other that way, though I always felt safe with him. Jacob and he are best friends. Besides, Laurent's married and has 5 kids. His wife don't like me, but I never liked her anyway. But, I tell Laurent that if she treats him good, I don't care. We will definitely dance a slow one since that is how we always catch up. The other song is what I am worried about. I know him, he can be an evil one. Come on girls, let's dance. I think I have some liquor, it's time.

**Bella POV**

OK, I am hot and heavy. I need to dance. I took the girls, ignoring the boys. I need to get my groove on. Seth saw me coming out and started with my type of music. Pon De Replay by Rihanna. I was grinding and moving and boy did it feel so good. The girls were having fun as well. There were quite a few men there but it kinda ticked me off when Jasper and Emmett came down to dance with Alice and Rose and Edward didn't.

So you want to play that game. No worries, your ass is grass. I knew a few people were coming down or were there already. I danced a little father away from the couples and started dancing by myself. Sometimes some man would come and dance and I let them just as long their hands weren't anywhere else. Damn, I felt good. I was getting that workout high.

Seth wanted me to cum. He kept playing all those songs. But I knew there several ways to cum. At one point I screamed fuck when "I'll House you" came on. I was dancing when Rob came around me to dance. He was an old friend from my dance classes. He was also gay so I loved dancing with him. We could grind all night and I knew I was safe in his arms. I didn't notice where the couples went, at this point I really didn't care. I didn't care where Edward was either. I was getting my groove on. I am giving him a show of what he could have gotten. _Damn, getting wet from thinking about it. Stop Bella, he don't want you that way. But those hands all over you…wet. Stop…_

**Edward POV**

I wanted to dance with Bella so much. She can move. I am such a chicken. The four come up and Jasper whispers, "You better get her soon and dance. She is no joke." "But how. She has those men and now she has that one kissing on her neck and grinding her."

We didn't notice Z behind us. "Jealous are we?" I jumped backed "Ahh.." She laughed "Listen, if you want Bella, you need to know that everyone here will have her back so don't worry about anyone placing a finger on her. She is dancing with Rob. Her and Rob go all the way back and don't worry he is gay. He is just fooling with her. She does the same shit to him. If you want her, dance. If you don't, then suffer. Oh and don't be the green monster. Bella is a big girl and she will dance with whomever she wants. She don't need someone jealous. Got it. Bella is like my baby sister. Hell she is everyone's baby sister here. That is why we call her baby girl. We take care of her and we know she has our back any day and any time. ". I was shocked that this woman was talking to me like this. She doesn't even know how I feel…." And if you are thinking that I don't know how you feel, I do. You can see it in your eyes. You seem to be a nice guy. Be one and treat her good. She deserves that and more. But you fuck up, you fuck with all of us. Got it." I gulped. "Got it." Then what surprised me is that Z gave me a kiss in the cheek and whispered, "Go dance with her."

I actually didn't know what to do.

All of a sudden I didn't know where Bella went. I was looking around and nothing. Then Seth starting talking.

"Hey all. You having fun?"

People yelled.

"I CAN"T HEAR YOU!! ARE YOU HAVING FUN?"""

We all screamed.

"Great. We have a treat for you. An old troupe is here and has agreed to their presence. Please welcome back baby girl and her possee."

All of sudden there were 3 men and 3 women on stage. Damn, Bella is one of them and the music ges on. WTF – Come baby Come by K7. Ok, I am in hell.

_BOUNCE COME ON BOUNCE_

_BOUNCE COME ON BOUNCE_

_I SLAM THE DOOR (BOOM)_

_WHEN I COME INTO THE BEDROOM (WHAT BAT)_

_'CAUSE I'M THE KING OF THE CASTLE (NA NA NA)_

Damn at least she is dancing with Rob. Bella is fucking awesome. Man she can shake that ass.

_TURN ME ON TURN ME LOOSE_

_(COME ON COME ON)_

_TRY TO HIT IT_

_IT'S A HASSLE_

_COME AND GET SOME OF THIS_

_DON'T FORGET DA INNUENDO_

_PLAY ME LIKE NINTENDO_

_NEVER EVER LET GO_

_SCREAMING SO LOUD_

_YOU'LL BE HITTING THE CRESCENDO_

_DOH RAY ME FA SO LA TE DOH_

WTF? Now she is going to the other guy. Who is he? He is grinding her and she looks like she loves it. She didn't? Did she? All I heard from Emmett was "Damn, she just felt her tits up." She is killing me.

_CHORUS:_

_COME BABY COME_

_BABY BABY COME COME_

_COME BABY COME_

_BABY BABY COME COME_

She is still grinding him. Jasper tells Alice "Bella's only wearing her white wife beater." Alice replies – "yeah and she took her bra off." WHAT!!! You can see her nipples. What the hell?

_WELL YOU GOTTA GIVE ME LOVIN'_

_AND YOU GOTTA GIVE ME SOME_

_YOU GOTTA GIVE ME LOVIN'_

_AND YOU GOTTA GIVE ME SOME_

_COME BABY COME_

_BABY BABY COME COME_

_COME BABY COME_

_BABY BABY COME COME_

Now she is with the other guy. Is she smirking at me? She knows she is doing to me. Oh that little pixie…

_WELL I CAN HEAR THE (RING RING RING)_

_THE TELEPHONE GOES RING (HELLO HELLO)_

_BUT WE'RE STILL GETTING BUSY_

_(PUMP PUMP PUMP HUH)_

_NOW YOU'RE GETTING DIZZY_

_I CAN SLOW IT DOWN_

_SO YOU CAN PUMP IT (PUMP IT)_

_THEN I CAN MOVE IT FAST_

_SO YOU CAN PUMP IT (PUMP IT)_

_TWO BALLS AND A BAT_

_THE PITCHERS WEARS A HAT_

_SLIDING INTO HOME BASE_

_TRYING TO HIT A HOME RUN_

_SWING BATTA BATTA BATTA_

_BATTA BATTA SWING_

Everyone screams DAMN. Those three girls did not just stroke the three men. DAMN! They just did it again. Fuck me.

_COME BABY COME_

_BABY BABY COME COME_

_COME BABY COME_

_BABY BABY COME COME_

_BOUNCE COME ON BOUNCE_

_BOUNCE COME ON BOUNCE_

_TELL ME DO YOU IT LIKE THAT (YEAH YEAH)_

_DO YOU WANT A LITTLE MORE (YEAH YEAH)_

_NOW TELL ME DO YOU LOVE ME (YEAH YEAH)_

_COME ON (DO YOU LOVE ME)_

She is grinding him hard. Damn, is she cumming?

_STRAIGHT UP NOW TELL ME_

_BOUNCE COME ON BOUNCE_

_BOUNCE COME ON BOUNCE_

_BOUNCE COME ON BOUNCE_

_BOUNCE_

_COME BABY COME_

_BABY BABY COME COME_

_COME BABY COME BABY BABY_

_COME COME_

_YOU GOTTA GIVE ME LOVIN'_

_AND YOU GOTTA GIVE ME SOME_

Damn.

"Thank you baby girl and the possee. I think we need to continue and let's get it hot in here…"

Damn, that evil little pixie. I seriously think she is worse than Alice. I am so fucking hard. I need her_. I can't .. we just met…But she is so good_. Maybe we can start slow. She isn't seeing anyone. That I know. Hmm. Maybe…

**Bella POV**

I took my bra and black wifebeater, went to the back and put them on. Then I realized I needed a drink. Thank God Z was there cause I knew she would have it ready for me. I went back to the VIP and the gang were all complimentary except for Edward. He was just looking at me hard. Alice was giddy, "Bella you need to teach me those moves. " I laughed and then Z came in and kissed me on the cheek. "Baby girl, let me tell you you haven't lost your touch. You are actually sexier than ever." "Thanks Z, I guess the lack of sex in my life makes me be that way." _Damn, did I just say that. Oh well._

Z replied, "well honey you can go with anyone here tonight, but I don't want you to do that. Here is your drinks. I bring more later. "

I nodded. "Crazy in Love" by Beyonce came on and the 2 couples went to dance. I was sitting by myself and knew Edward was staring me down. I took my shot, got up and went over to him and straddle my legs over his hips. "What's your problem Edward?"

**Edward POV**

This woman has balls to straddle me and we aren't anything.

"What's you problem Edward?"

I didn't know how to reply. I really wanted to take her and start kissing her and explore her body all over. I wanted to make her cum and scream my name. Damn it and I getting hard.

"Nothing Bella."

"It's not nothing. You ashamed of what I did? I'm not."

"No Bella, you danced really great."

"So then – you don't dance?"

"I do."

"Ok, so I am not good enough?"

"Oh no hon, you are better than good enough. You are too much."

She smiled. Then that is what surprised me. She started to place light kisses from my collarbone up my neck to my ear. "Then dance we me Edward." Damn, she is hot.

I couldn't help it. I started to kiss her collarbone back up to her neck, this time, my hands stroking her back "Do you want to cum with me?" Damn, I could feel her wetness. "Promise!" She replied. I looked at her and couldn't take it. I need to feel those lips on my lips. I went and crashed it against her. We molded so well. Are kisses were passionate. It tasted so good. Her hands were behind my neck and I was holder her tighter. Damn, we needed to break the tension from this afternoon.

We stopped. She was breathing hard. "That was hot" I nodded and then she got off of me and took my hand. She led me to the dance floor. She looked at Seth and he winked. WTF? I'm A Slave for You came on. She had me grinding her from behind and we just melted away. I didn't want to push where my hands were going but then she turned around and whispered to me, "Dance baby." OMG. She wanted me too. Damn, but we can't do anything like that. The kiss was fucking hot. I can see us kissing for hours like that. She got closer and we were grinding. I wasn't really sure she came onstage but hell it felt like she was trying with me. She had her hands all over me and I started too. Then I placed by legs in between her legs when reggae started. She was completely soaked. She started to grind my leg against her. Damn she was hot! I need to make her cum. I want to make her cum. She got closer and she started to kiss my neck. Then when all else, I found her hand on my crotch stroking. Damn, I have this hot and beautiful woman next to me, wanting me and wanting to make me cum too. I am in heaven. We kept going and I guess Seth could tell we were almost there and he started to play Get Off by Prince. Damn it started getting hotter cause there were more people on the dancefloor. Bella and I were closer than ever and the grinding didn't stop.

_How can I put this in a way _

_so as not 2 offend or unnerve? _

_But there's a rumor goin' all around_

_that U ain't been gettin' served _

_They say that U ain't "U know what" in, _

_baby, who knows how long _

_It's hard 4 me 2 say what's right _

_when all I wanna do is wrong_

Damn straight. I want to give her everything I can. Not just sex. Damn what is wrong with me. I just met her and I want to give her my everything. She got me when she smiled, but she captured my soul when she had Sami hug me and kiss me after the fight. Bella has a heart of gold.

_CHORUS: _

_Gett off !23 positions in a one night stand _

_Gett off ! I'll only call U after if U say I can _

_Gett off! ?Let a woman be a woman and a man be a man _

_Gett off !If U want 2, baby, here I am (Here I am) _

Here I am baby girl. My Bella. Damn I want her, but I will make her cum. She deserves it. She needs to distress and I am going to do everything in my power to trust me and maybe we can fall in love.

_I clocked the jizz from a friend of yours named Vanessa Bet (Bet) _

_She said U told her a fantasy that got her all wet (Wet) _

_Something about a little box with a mirror and a tongue inside (Yeah) _

_What she told me then got me so hot, I knew that we could slide (Ooh)_

Yes, let me grind her more and start kissing her .Um, she tastes so good. I whispered in her "Cum Bella." She smiled and started to grind more. "Edward I will cum if you cum."

Damn that is so hot.

_CHORUS: _

_Gett off !23 positions in a one night stand _

_Gett off ! I'll only call U after if U say I can _

_Gett off! ?Let a woman be a woman and a man be a man _

_Gett off !If U want 2, baby, here I am (Here I am)_

We continued until she and I couldn't anymore and we screamed into each other's ears. That was so hot and I guess Seth saw it and changed to another song. Bella was hugging me as I was dancing with her. She looked up and pouted. "What?" She curled her finger so I can move down to hear her whisper. "Thank you Edward." I smiled and it felt like we were the only ones there and we kissed. Damn, where has Bella been all my life.


	6. Chapter 6

Cover Band

A/N Alright, so I am not sure of bring drama in or not, but since I am an evil little pixie, why the hell not.

Have fun!

Chapter 6

**Alice POV**

Finally, my dumb brother is out dancing with Bella. Can't he tell that she is good for him. I could tell the sparks were flying with his first fight. She isn't going to put up with a lot of shit from him and that is what he needs. Mom liked her. She whispered in the bedroom that she liked Bella and if there was a problem with Edward. We all noticed his puppy eyes towards Bella. So did Jacob and I could tell he didn't like that especially after the stupid comment he made to Bella. I think I am going to have to have a heart to heart with Edward and give the gist on Bella. I know she must have gotten really hurt. I need to know how and how hurt. She has a really tall wall surrounding her heart and it isn't just Jacob.

Laurent was really sweet. He made sure we were ok during the night. Bella told us that this was his club. The partner in crime was Embry who was MIA. Z was really cool. I loved how she talked to Edward. Actually I love how everyone was with us and with Bella. It looked like she and her crew had been through some really bad times and it was nice to see that there were tight. I knew that really she considered Jacob and Nessie to be her best friends, but it was good to see that she wasn't alone.

When Bella and Edward finally came to the room, it was around 2:30am. The people were slowly leaving. We all had a few much to drink, but weren't pissed off drunk. We all looked at each other noticing that there was sexual tension between Bella and Edward. I could see Edward wanting to take her but he was fighting his demons. Bella looked like she did something wrong and didn't know where to hide. I was about to suggest to go when Laurent came to the room and said hello to everyone but then went directly to Bella. He whispered something in her ear and she smiled. He took her by the hand, "Excuse me my friends, but before you all take away my baby girl, she owes me a dance." We shook our heads but I noticed Edward wasn't happy.

It was a slow song that was playing. Actually, it was an old song. I was trying to remember the music and I and Rosie gasped. One of our favorite songs, All Cried Out. I knew I wanted to dance to this song with Jazz, but I decided not too, I didn't know what was up with Edward and I was afraid he was going to do something. So we looked from our room and saw Laurent gently take Bella in his arms, so closely, like she was just a breakable doll. They were both talking and looking into each other's eyes

_All alone on a Sunday morning_

_Outside I see the rain is falling _

_Inside I'm slowly dying _

_But the rain will hide my crying, crying, crying_

_And you_

_Don't you know my tears will burn the pillow_

_Set this place on fire _

_'Cause I'm tired of your lie_

_All I needed was a simple "Hello"_

_But the traffic was so noisy that you could not hear me cry_

_I gave you my love in vain_

_My body never knew such pleasure, _

_My heart never knew such pain_

_(And you) You leave me so confused_

_Now I'm all cried out, over you._

Bella had her head on his chest as he was just caressing her back and hair. Edward's eyes were getting mad. I told Jasper this was going to end bad and he placed his hand on Edward's shoulder.

_Leaving me all alone_

_Don't you know my tears will cause an inferno?_

_Romance up in flames,_

_Why should I take the blame?_

_You were the one who left me neglected (I'm so sorry baby)_

_Apology not accepted_

_Add me to the broken hearts you've collected_

_(I) I gave you all of me (Gave you all of me)_

_How was I to know,_

_You would weaken so easily_

_(I) I don't know what to do (I don't know what to do)_

_Now I'm all cried out (All cried out)_

_Over you_

It looked like both of them were completely enveloped into each other's arms. I could see that she was crying. I wonder why? Edward's eyes were greener now and he was getting mad. I didn't know what to do.

_(I) I gave you my love in vain_

_My body never knew such pleasure,_

_My heart never knew such pain_

_And you_

_You left me so confused_

_Now I'm all cried out_

_Now I'm all cried out_

_Over you_

Then both of them just lightly pecked on the lips and I saw Laurent just give Bella a bear hug. They were coming back hand in hand and Edward was just standing there. I was hoping he wasn't going to do anything. I mean Laurent was 7 feet tall. He could break Emmett in pieces.

Laurent came over "I am so happy to meet you all. If you ever need to dance or get your drink on, please feel free to call me. Bells will give you my info".

He started to shake our hands and when he came to Edward , Edward just left him hanging. Laurent shook his head and grinned. He was turning around and I didn't believe Edward yelled what he said " So are you doing Bella too. Cause it looks like she does everyone here. I mean, she whore around once in a club and …" Then Laurent just took him by the put him against the wall. We all screamed.

**Bella POV**

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe Edward's word. I thought we were getting along so well. How could he think Laurent and me were an item. Laurent has been one of my best friends. We grew up together too. He was there for me when my parents were killed. More so, he had gotten me to believe in myself again and in being sexy again after what James had done to me. I mean, Laurent and Jacob were the ones who found me, naked, almost half dead. Sami was my reason to live,but Laurent and Jacob were my beating hearts. Laurent and I didn't hang out much because of his wife. He and I talked a lot about relationships. He actually had offered to be my first kiss when I was young and I thanked him but didn't take his offer. Recently, we would speak a lot about how alone I felt and how hard was it to find a good man now adays. I had thought for a split second that it could have been Edward but I guess not.

I saw what Laurent did and he wasn't budging. I finally got pissed and kicked him in the shin. He finally let go. "Damn Bella. Let me mess this asshole up. He has no right to call you a whore." I looked at Laurent and gave him a look to just take me away and leave it alone. He picked me up and I just started to cry in his arms. He led me away while the rest were apologizing for what Edward did.

We went to the bar and I ask Quil for double tequila. Quil quickly gave the shot to me and Laurent. I looked at him and stopped crying. "Well, brother bear. I am a whore, let's be honest here." Laurent was getting mad "Baby girl, you are far from being a whore. You are just sexual. You will always be my special girl. Are you hearing me? YOU ARE NOT A WHORE. A WHORE IS SOMEONE NOT YOU!!!" I slid my hand next to his cheek to calm down. I stood up and said, "Fuck it.' I gave him his shot and I took my shot, "To life." We downed the shot. I knew I was going to need it to calm down.

**Jasper POV**

"What the hell is wrong with you man? You don't treat any woman like that?" Edward got a hit from Emmett has well. "Did you see her, she was all over him after she was all over me.?" I shook my head and started to yell "Laurent is her friend just like Jacob. I talked to him a bit before." I did when I was at the bar looking for some water. He was actually a really nice guy. We talked about ½ hour and that is when I learned that Jacob, Bella and he were inseparable. Jacob was older than he and Bella so he took over for protecting Bella in high school. Jacob didn't go to college but he and Bella both went to Baruch. He told me in summary their quick struggles and how it breaks his heart that he can't spend more time with Bella and Sami, but his wife was a piece of work and didn't like Bella. He couldn't believe it since he was loyal to his wife and they had 5 kids. He said something that caught my attention. Something to the fact that Bella suffered something really bad almost 3 years ago and he helped her out to become Bella again. He didn't go into details but he did say he was really happy to see the Bella that he loved and missed. "I swear to God Edward, if you mess this shit up with Bella and us…don't you see that she is good for you." He looked at him with awe, "How do you know? Hmm? We just fucking met." That's when my pixie started, "YOU ARE AN IDIOT EDWARD! CAN"T YOU SEE THAT SHE IS THE ONLY WOMAN THAT CAN DEAL WITH YOUR CRAP. FOR THE PAST FEW DAYS YOU HAVE GIVEN HER SHIT WITHOUT GETTING TO KNOW HER AND SHE HAS COME BACK NO MATTER WHAT." Damn, that's my pixie. She went off. She was going to see if you could take Bella back home and sleep before we went home.

**Alice POV**

I finally saw Bella. She was a little more under the influence. I apologized to Laurent and stated I was going to take Bella home. He gave me a bear hug and Bella and I left. We walked arms together and in silence. I didn't want to put any more fuel in the fire. Once we got in the elevator that is when she broke down. "Alice, I am sorry. I am a whore. Really, I am so sorry. I should have said no to your offer." I started to calm her down. "I won't abandon the group and will sing tomorrow. After that you guys won't see me or Sami again." I was upset. I wanted to kill Edward. "No Bella, you aren't a whore. Please don't believe it. We want you to stay with us. Please don't leave. " She didn't reply. I took her to the room she was sharing with Esme and Sami. When I helped her change her clothes I gasped but she didn't hear me. She had scar as long as her back. It looked like a knife wound – very deep. I calmed down. I knew I had to talk to Jasper on this. I helped her wash her face. I had her lie down and whispered "Don't leave us Bella, ok." I couldn't have her leave.

**Esme POV**

Something bad must have happened at the club. I could tell it had to do with Edward. Bella talked in her sleep and was having nightmares. I heard her say in her sleep that she was a whore. She stated Edwards name and said I'm sorry. Then she seemed liked she was running away from a James. She finally sobbed and fell asleep. I wonder what Edward did? Who is this James?

**Bella POV. **

I woke up around 7am. I wasn't tired but peeved. I felt bad then and I thought that I was just going to take that day like a grain of salt. I have been called worse. I did decided too that today would be the last day for me here. I am not part of this world. I am a poor NYC girl. I have my kid and I need to take care of my stuff. Fuck love, love isn't destined for me. Which is ok, because then that would me that my daughter would be able to find love. She deserves everything in the world. When I calmed down, I realized I had different clothes on and no bra. SHIT, that meant someone saw my scar. Damn.

I went out to the kitchen to see what they had. I thought I should make a big breakfast so I can give them the bad news that after tonight I wasn't going to bother them anymore. Plus, I want to thank them for being so cool with Jacob, Nessie and Sami. They had a stocked refrig. I wish I could have that. I mean it was so hard to even gets Oreos for my Sami. She never complained my dear sweetheart.

So looking at it and counting how many people we were talking about, I starting to prepare pancakes, French toast, eggs, bacon, sausage and toast. Coffee was brewing. The first to wake up was Esme. She came over and gave me a big hug. She told me all the things Sami and her ended up doing, playing games and doing makeovers. I was so happy Sami had a great time. Alice and Jasper woke up and were really appreciative on the food. Alice whispered that we needed to talk and I told her I was ok. She said it wasn't about that but about something else. The rest of the group were waking up including Edward. I was civil and said good morning as he replied the same.

We were all talking as the door bell rang. The doorman announced Jacob and Emmett told him to let him in. Once in the kitchen, Emmett told Sami that Jakey was here. She got so excited then I realized what happen. "Oh Shit". I ran to the door.

He was pissed. I know when he is pissed – his hair is all loose. I was waiting for him by the door. I couldn't wait for him outside, what would the neighbors think. He screamed, "Where's Cullen!!" I blocked him pushing him. "Bella, let me through. No one treats you like that. NO ONE!" I yelled "Jacob stop. It's over. Stop it." He got madder, "Hello it's not over. This is the second time Bella. What the fuck?"

I couldn't hold on much longer. "Emmett help!" Emmett ran and held him for a minute as everyone else came out. Jacob couldn't believe I asked Em to help me out. "Bella, how can you defend him? He has hurt you twice already?"

Then Alice said, "Nope three times…" I told her to be quiet. Jacob got worse…

"WHAT!!! What the fuck Bella? Do you want to go back to that world? Why Bella?"

When he said those words, if stung. I never wanted to back to that life again. Edward episodes were nothing. It was outrages from a little boy. What James had done to me was worse. I knew I was hurting Jacob and everything else from the night before just crept up at me. I just fell against the wall and started to cry. Sami went running to me and Jacob saw it and yelled "Shit, Emmett let me go." Jacob came to me, picked me up and took me to the couch. I knew it, it was coming so fast. I hadn't had one of these panic attacks in a long time, but last time, Sami suffered a lot from it. Jacob took me into his bear hugs and kept whispering, "Come on Bella. Don't go there. Please. Think of Sami." I heard his words and it was the real Bella vs the scared Bella. Jasper took Sami in his arms since she was crying so much. "Mami, please don't go back there….remember, you are going to be a rockstar tonight." The rest didn't know what to do. Jacob asked Alice for a cold towel and Edward went to get it. When he brought it to Jacob, he growled at him. After about 45 minutes, I was doing better. Jacob still had me in his arms just talking to me and then we apologized. I finally got up, Sami went to me and I hugged her tight. "Sorry Sami." She smiled and gave me a big raspberry kiss. "I love you mami." I replied with a stronger hug, "And I love you." I let go of Sami to go to Jacob and apologized to the family. I told them that I was going to reheat the food so we could all it. I went into the kitchen like it was nothing. Alice and Jasper talked to Jacob and Jacob said it wasn't his place to say anything and that they needed to talk to me. Jacob went to the kitchen really quickly. "Bells, I will see you later in the club." He picked me up for those bear hugs and reminded me that he loved me. I replied back at him the same and decided to have dinner on Sunday. He said his byes to everyone except for Edward and gave a big hug to Sami.

I was going to have some explaining to do today.


	7. Chapter 7

Cover Band –

A/N So let me know if you all like. Reviews would be great! Woo Hoo

Chapter 7

**Jasper POV**

After breakfast, we decided to all talk. Esme took Sami out say she wouldn't have to see her mom break down. We all went to get dressed and all to be more a little comfortable. Bella was there first sitting down by the window looking out. I felt like she was trying to calm down. I had seen this very strong woman break down in just a few days. Her face looked worried. Whatever she was going to tell us has been with her for quite a while. I guess this is what keeps her closed off to a few friends. I went over to her. "Hey". "Hey you.". I smiled. "I know my hugs aren't like Jacob's but it's here is you want one. She looked down and a tear came down. I placed my hand on her shoulder and rubbed it slowly to calm down. Alice saw me and her and became instantly worried. Was this thing that Bella going to tell us that bad? Alice came behind her and hugged her so tight. "Thanks guys. I will be fine. I am not sure if you will like me afterwards, but I have to tell you. Not just for my sake but also for Sami."

We all finally got together. She told us that she was going to say it once and to not interrupt. All of a sudden, the weak and debilitated Bella changed into a cold Bella. I knew she didn't want to speak of this, but she had too. She told us that when Sami was 3 years old, she started to see a man. She described that the relationship with this man was great at first. He was kind, gentle and a romantic. They didn't depend on each other for monetary purposes but just for love. She had deeply and madly fallen in love with this man. He had treated her and Sami with all the respect in the world. Right after a little year of going out, the man changed and became possessive and controlling. He didn't allow her to see Jacob or Nessie or Laurent. He had to know where she was every second of the day. After a while, the relationship had become violent. This man had struck Bella twice. Finally, after speaking to Jacob and Laurent secretly, she decided to break it with him. What she hadn't know was that this man had her followed. When she had come home that fateful day, she had sent Sami over to the sitters so she would be able to break up. This man attacked her, told her she was his whore and would always be a whore. He raped her multiple times and left her for dead. What we gasped more was when she had to state that Jacob and Laurent had gotten a call from the sitter. Bella hadn't picked up Sami. Both of them went to the apartment and found her practically dead with a knife cut on her back. This man left this "trademark", a sign that she would be her always and she would always be a whore.. She continued to say that she was so afraid to press charges because of Sami. She hadn't seen him since, but she still felt that he could be back for her. Then she stood up and walked to the window and breathed.

**Rosalie POV**

We were all shocked. You would never imagine so much shit could happen to this woman. Bella was a strong woman. She didn't take shit. But for one brief moment, everything had come down and she didn't know what to do. I saw Edward was going to go to her and I hissed at him not to. The last person that Bella need was him. I went to her. I looked at her and we just hugged. She cried but when Emmett came to her, she let the tears go. I guess Emmett was almost like Jacob and Laurent was why Bella let go. After a few minutes but felt like hours, she stopped and apologized. "Guys, I won't quit today because you have the gig, but after tonight, I won't be involved in the band or in your lives. You all will be better off without me in your life, I don't want to bring any burden to any of you. I see that I have caused enough stress in your lives"

She started to walk away and Emmett stopped her and looked into her eyes and held her hand. . "Bella, why do you say that? Do you know that you have brought a lot of joy in our lives? First, you are a talented woman. Second you are great and powerful mother. Thirdly, we are the ones to be honored to have you as a friend. Please don't quit on us, because we aren't going to quit on you." She took her hand and caressed his cheek. "Thank you Emmett, but I really think it's for the best. Like I said, I don't want to be a burden." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

She continued and we heard Edward say "Wait Bella." She stopped and turned around. "Bella, I know I have been apologizing more than being a friend. I have been really stupid and dumb and an ass. I am going to be really honest here and I don't care what my family thinks, but the real reason I blew up last night was because I got jealous. I saw you with Laurent and there was just something between you two, something that I was so jealous. We had just danced and well, what you had with Laurent was just indescribable."

Bella smiled. "Edward, Laurent and I are like brother and sister. We have known and played with each other since we were in diapers. He is my confidante in things that I can't speak to Jacob. He helped me a lot to get out of the rut and depression. What you saw between us was two people who missed each other's company. That is all. Yes, I do agree there was something as you and I danced, but it disappeared when you started thinking of things. Edward, if you are looking for a one night stand, then say it and that's it. Nothing will happen because I had already my one night stand. If you want to be my friend, great. If you want something more, well, I don't think that will work on me. I am not destined to have that in my life. Love bypassed my lifetime when I met this man who destroyed my guard. He had me trust in him and took it all away. I just want you to know this."

Edward stood silent and she walked away but then "Bella, please stay with the group and continue to be our friend. I would like to start all over. I beg of you. I don't know if I could stay away from you."

**Edward POV**

Now that I found "her" I could have her go. No way! I can't. The minute I saw her, I felt something – something that I had never felt in my life. I can't just have her go away. I guess I treated her that way because I was afraid of feeling what I was feeling But not anymore. "Bella, please, if you want I will get on my knees. I will be the friend that you need. We all will. Please don't leave." I saw her really crying now and all I could do was take her in my arms and just hold her. She was apprehensive at first but then placed her arms around my waist and held tightly. She cried and then started to stop. She looked at me and said, "Ok". My heart just jumped. She wasn't leaving us, leaving me. I kissed her forehead and spinned her around. She got a hug from everyone and we were starting to get happier.

The front door opened and Sami came running inside call for her Mami. Bella's face just became elated to see her daughter. Sami was talking a mile a minutes of what she had seen and done and the presents Esme got her. "Esme, you shouldn't have done that." My mom as always laughed it off and like any true pixie's mother, "Deal with it." We all laughed.

Bella was talking to Sami and then, "Shit, I have to go home. The outfit I was going to wear tonight, I wore last night. I have nothing else." Alice chimed in and jumped like a bat out of hell. "Rosie, get your purse, it's shopping time." The funniest thing to see a pixie jump on another pixie. Bella started "Oh no my little pixie. First of all I can't afford it, second of all, no you aren't buying anything for me and thirdly, no no no!!"

Alice pouted "Please." Bella laughed, "I told you evil pixie, pouting doesn't work on me." Sami was over by Alice pouting away too. Bella laughed, "Sami if you know what is good for you, you better stop." Sami laughed and went to Emmett.

I was thinking how to get her to go with Alice. She was on the couch and then I thought hmmm maybe this will work….I started to kiss her neck, "MM, Bella, why don't you ,,,,mmmm, go…you can….muah …find something…to drive me….crazy…" Bella just said "Shit."

I laughed. "You will be paying for that shit." Alice laughed…"Come on we don't have time."

The girls left and Sami stayed with us. We decided to play Wii with her and the girl was good. We found out that she didn't have these things at home because her mom couldn't afford it, but her friends did and that is where she was practicing. Sami was such a cool kid. As she talked to us, we could tell she was growing up too fast and I guess she had to because it was just her and her mom in this really big bad world. She told us of her dreams to be a teacher in college and how she wanted to write a book. She told us the many friends she had and her "boyfriends", which amazed Jasper and Emmett a lot. She also told us the few times she has caught her mother crying to sleep and her mother not eating because there wasn't enough food. Bella never would say she had no food, but would go with "I am not hungry ". Sami wasn't stupid. What surprised me the most is that she wanted to play the lottery to win it so her mom wouldn't be worried anymore.

**Bella POV**

They took me luckily to Macy's. I told them nothing expensive. I would not accept it and leave the band right now. We found nothing. Since we were close, we went to the bebe Store in Manhattan Mall. There , Alice just found several outfis. As I looked at the outfits, I was yelling at Alice."I am a mother of a 5 year old. Can't you remember that Alice?" Alice snickered "Stop being a prude Bella. You are a hot mama! Flaunt it! Cause one day out of the blue, it won't be happening anymore." _Bitch. That was cold and heartless but true. hmm_

Rosalie chimed in, "Yeah flaunt it. You have a great ass. Great tits. Flat stomach, killer arms. Let's do it to can capture a heart." I was like WTF? "And might I ask who's heart am I capturing?" Then I hear the twins separated at birth. Rosalie and Alice yell at the same time: EDWARD! I was stunned. "WHAT! Oh no! You both don't even go there. We just established a friendship and you have me getting him."

Alice practically yelled back "Stop being so stubborn Bella. We all saw how you and Edward were dancing last night. We say you both "cum". You want him and he wants you. Now the good thing is that you can have a relationship." Now I was getting hot and heavy here. I opened the door so they can check out the outfit "Now listen here pixie 1 and pixie 2. I don't even know if he likes me and secondly I don't even know if he can accept Sami. Sami is my first priority."

Rosalie made face, "Bella, first of all, Edward loves Sami. He is just so amazed at the little girl. We all are. Secondly, he looks at you differently. He is different. He wants something more with you. Thirdly, take that outfit off. It is so wrong."

I cracked up. Could it be? I mean that dancing was hot. I can imagine in bed. Damn, and that kiss. Electricfying. But would he want a relationship with me. Alice knew I was quiet and knew I was thinking, "And Bella, you are special and YOU ARE NOT A WHORE!!

Little pixie…how does she do that?


	8. Chapter 8

Cover Band

A/N Reviews please. And by the way – this will be their first show. Drama? Maybe…suspense…Maybe,…am I a little bitch of a pixie – hell yeah!

Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight. Boo Hoo Hoo. Wish I did have Edward though. Yummy!

Chapter 8

**Edward POV**

As usual, we were waiting for the ladies to get ready. Jasper, Emmett and I were already and getting a bit anxious. When the girls had gone "shopping", we went to the club to set up the instruments. We tested the sound real quick and went back home. We knew that we could take the subway or cab. We decided to drive. We had gotten Emmett's jeep out of the parking lot and parked in on the street. Jasper was getting nervous – especially for Bella. It was her first time. Mom kept telling him to calm down. Jasper's walking around kind of got on Sami's last nerve. It was so funny that this pint size of a little girl has so much power so quickly over us. She stood on the loveseat, "Jasper, come here." He looks at her and walks over to her. She gives him a big wet kiss on his cheek. "Stop worrying. I know you all will do fine. And best of all, my mami is going to rock your pants off." He had to laugh really loud, pick up Sami and twirl her around.

Finally, Alice and Rosalie came out. I was like, "Bella, we don't have all night." She comes out, "Listen Cullen, keep that trap shut." I was floored. Jasper and Emmett were like "Oh Shit". She was completely transformed. Her hair was long and straight with a bounce on the top. Alice must have painted some purple highlights. Her face was flawless and dark. She was wearing tight black leather mini, black leggings, black wifebeater, black see through sweater. She als had these high heel boots. The woman screamed baby I am here and see if you have a chance. I DON"T THINK SO! She looked like she was going to kick ass. Sami went to her and was like "Mami – knock em dead." She kissed her and whispered her to be good. I went over and gave her a single white rose. "For good luck." She smiled. I had never seen that smile before. "Thank you. Can I leave it hear?" I nodded. Jasper then started to get anxious. "Let's roll." We all said good bye to Mom and Sami and we left.

On the ride over to the club, Splash, Bella was sitting next to me up front. We were all talking except for Bella. I was worried. "Are you ok?" She nodded and whispered, "I just don't want to disappoint you and your family." She was holding her hands tightly, like she was praying. When I noticed her mouth moving, that is when I noticed she was. I took her hand and we prayed together. Once we were done, I whispered, "I have faith in you. " Then I gave her a sensual kiss on her neck. She smile and kiss my lips very very softly. It felt like electricity went through my body.

We got there and went to the dressing room. The room was small but it was just a place to hang out. We had about 15 minutes before we were going to be up. We were to sing about 2 hours. Bella was jumping up and down and single some la la la la la. Alice was jumpy as was Emmett. We already knew that Jasper would be the one to direct us to the songs. He played bass and Alice was on keyboard. Emmett was drums. Rose was manager so she would get is water and what nots. I was on lead guiter and we had guitars ready for Bella. Someone knocked on the door and it was Jacob and Nessie. We all said hellos. We heard another knock and Laurent, Seth, and Z surprised us too. When they all said their hellos, they all went to Bella. I was just then so amazed how this group of people were so close. They took a corner huddled together. Laurent started to pray, "Lord, you know we try to get to see you as much as possible. Today, we are here to pray that Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Edward do well tonight. In particular, please give Bella all the courage to rock everyone's sock off. She deserves it. Thank you for all you have given us, good and bad, and may be always run towards your light. Amen". They all left and Bella looked a little more relaxed.. Rosalie came in with 6 shots of tequila and we said to our first night and to many more. We took the shot.

Jasper took me and Bella on the side. He advised her to play with the crowd and be a flirt. She agreed and the door opened, 5 minutes. A guy came in an apologized that the owner wasn't here yet to greet us but would be checking our group out during the show.

We all started to walk to the stage. We all held hands for two seconds and started to get our instruments ready. The announcer finally came on as we surveyed the club. It was packed. Our friends were in the right hand front table. The first song we decided to do is Supermassive Black Hole. Then we heard it, "Please welcome the Cullens." We got a lot of clapping and whistles. Jasper was on my right and Bella on my left and Jasper nodded "1..2..3;..4" Bella and I started the beginning rift of the song.

_Supermassive black Oh baby don't you know I suffer?_

_Oh baby can't you hear me moan?_

_You caught me under false pretences_

_How long before you let me go?_

Jasper and Bella sing in

_Oooh...You set my soul alight_

_Oooh...You set my soul alight_

_(oooh...You set my soul alight)_

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_

_And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_

_(oooh...You set my soul alight)_

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_

_And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_

I looked at Bella and she was going on. Now my turn.

_I thought I was a fool for no-one_

_Oh baby I'm a fool for you_

_You're the queen of the superficial_

_And how long before you tell the truth_

Bella comes over to me to share the microphone and sing in

_Oooh...You set my soul alight_

_Oooh...You set my soul alight_

_(oooh...You set my soul alight)_

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_

_And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_

_(oooh...You set my soul alight)_

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_

_And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_

_(sucked into the supermassive)_

_Supermassive black hole_

_Supermassive black hole_

_Supermassive black hole_

_Supermassive black hole_

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_

_And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_

_And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_

_(oooh...You set my soul alight)_

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_

_And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_

_(oooh...You set my soul)_

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_

_And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_

_Supermassive black hole_

_Supermassive black hole_

_Supermassive black hole_

_Supermassive black hole_

Everyone was clapping and whistling. Jasper then nodded for me to continue with the same genre and we started on Kryptonite from 3 Doors Down. As we were playing, Jasper noticed that Bella was getting comfortable on stage. Once the song was done and every was clapping Jasper nodded to me to introduce Bella. "Welcome everyone to Splash. I'm Edward and we are the Cullens. We hope to be able to play some of your favorite songs. If you guys have any suggestions, please feel free to pass it along to the bar and we will see if we can rock it for you. Now , we have a new member and new singer on our team. Please give a warm welcome to Bella."

All we heard was whistling. Oh boy, I am going to be looking out for any perverts.

Bella POV

As I was being announced, I took out the guitar and placed it in the stand. Jasper and I had talked about it that I should start on a love song from the 80's. It was one of my favorites.

"Thanks all! Thanks Splash for having us here. Let's go back in time to a song I know you all must know and love."

Edward started on the guitar. I closed my eyes and took the microphone. Oh God, don't let me fuck this up..

_We walked the loneliest mile_

_We smiled without any style_

_We kiss altogether wrong_

_No intention_

Ok Bella more power

_We lied about each others drinks_

_We lived without each other thinkin'_

_What anyone would do_

_Without me and you_

Softer Bella

_It's like I told you_

_Only the lonely can play_

_So hold on here we go_

_Hold on to nothin' we know_

_I feel so lonely way up here_

Power now, Bella

_You mention the time we were together_

_So long ago, well I don't remember_

_All I know is that it makes me feel good now_

_It's like I told you_

_Only the lonely can play_

_Only the lonely_

_Only the lonely can play_

Edward then went to his solo and lean close to me.

Ok rip into this Bella

Only the lonely

Only the lonely can play

It's like I told you

Only the lonely can play

Only the lonely

Only the lonely can play

The crown was screaming and clapping. I went to the table to grab a small drink of water. All the Cullens were clapping too.

"So you all liked that". I posed to hear the crowd scream. I noticed my friends scream the loudest. "You want more?" They were screaming. Ok , let's still stay back in the eighties. I took my guitar and Edward scream . and we started on Love is a Battlefield from Pat Benatar. I loved this song. I rocked to this song. I put all my power in it and I could tell the crowd loved it.

Since we were on an 80's kick, the next song was Smooth Operator. I put down my guitar because I knew I had to sing this song with respect. You had to in honor of Sade. Once we were done with that one, someone from the audience requested another Sade song. I smiled to Jasper and he whispered "Can you do Somebody Already Broke my Heart?" I nodded yes Alright guys, Somebody has already broken my heart. This is going out to the strong who had their heart broken ."

_You came along when I needed a savior_

_Someone to pull me through somehow_

_I've been torn apart so many times_

_I've been hurt so many times before_

_So I'm counting on you now_

I love this song really. This and "Immortal" allowed me to sing out my feeling".

I closed my eyes but felt something strange as someone was "watching" me.

_Somebody already broke my heart_

_Somebody already broke my heart_

_Here I am_

_So don't leave me stranded_

_On the end of a line_

_Hanging on the edge of a lie_

_I've been torn apart so many times _

_I've been hurt so many times before_

_So be careful and be kind_

Then I noticed him standing. His arms were crossed with that evil grin that he always had. I don't think he recognizes me. OMG, it's James. I have got to continue.

_Somebody already broke my heart_

_If someone has to lose, I don't want to play_

_Somebody already broke my heart_

_No, no I can't go there again_

OMG, I need to take deep breaths. He won't hurt me here. He can't.

_You came along when I needed a savior_

_Someone to pull me through somehow_

_I've been torn apart so many times_

_I've been hurt so many times before_

_So I'm counting on you now_

_Somebody already broke my heart_

_If someone has to lose, I don't want to play_

_Somebody already broke my heart_

_No, no I can't go there again_

Everyone is cheering. I need a tequila shot. I motion to Jacob our gesture for a shot and he orders one. He can tell something is up but I can't say anything. I go to Jasper, "Let's do Heartbreaker". He nodded and advised Emmett as I told Edward as I got my guitar. Jacob got my shot and I took it and swalloed.

I screamed , "To all those heartbreakers. This one is for you".

As I sang that song, I could feel the tequila doing it's purpose. I need probably one shot because I knew that after this one I need to do a couple of dance, with the first one to be Don't Cha from the Pussycat Dolls. Jacob and Laurent looked at me and knew something was up but couldn't see what was going on. The Cullens had no clue and I didn't want them too.

Once the song was over, I got another shot from Jacob and shouted out, "Want to dance? Everyone sing. Don't Cha started and I felt the tequila taking over more. I felt better and I knew that was going to help me push the next couple of songs and act as I was going to act. I sashayed and flirted with the audience and with Edward and Jasper. Everyone was into it. Then Buttons was next and that one I did a lot of grinding. I was getting hot and took off my sweater and I was only in my wifebeater. The audience loved it since I was glistening from the sweat I was producing. Next was Devil Inside and everyone was like in awe we could handle INX's. After singing a few more alone and a duet with Edward (Bon Jovi's Who Says You can't go home), Jasper indicated we needed to wrap it up. We all knew the last song was going to be Mary J Blige Sweet Thing. "All right everyone. First, let me introduce the Cullens. On drums, Emmett Cullen. " He does a small solo and gets a lot of applauses. "Next on keyboard, Alice Cullen." She struts out and does a little twirl. "Music coordiantor and on bass, Jasper Cullen." He comes out with his solo. "Are resident of guitar hero, Edward Cullen." He does his solo. "Please shout out to our manager and guru, Rosalie Cullen". She takes a small bow. "And I am Isabella. Here is the last song of the night. This goes out to all the lovebirds out there. Make me proud." Then I start singing that song trying to forget that the man who caused so much harm is just a few feet away. I noticed the audience swaying, but then I noticed that Jacob and Laurent were at their table. Fuck, where the hell are they?

The song was great and once I finished I ran to the dressing room. The rest of the band didn't know what was going on and left slowly. Once all were off the stage, they ran to the dressing room. As they opened the door, they saw me having an attack.

Jasper POV

We did such a great show. I didn't know what happened to Bella as she sang the second Sade song. She drank a total of 3 tequila shots. I men she rocked, but she wasn't herself. When she ran off the stage is when I understand something was up. To see Bella in shock was surprising. "Bella, sweety, what's wrong?" I am trying to soothe her to no avail. Jacob and Laurent knock and then come in. Jacob scoops Bella up and starts to talk, "Bella. Baby girl…what's wrong?" Laurent looks at us and his face is full on concerned. Then all of a sudden Laurent, Jacob growl. Bella snaps up and totally stops crying and stands up straighter that these two men.

I see man enter the dressing room like he owns the place. "Cullens! Excellent job!"

We thank him but he irked me. We had never met him. We always dealt with Victoria, his right hand person.

"Well well well, it looks like the gang is all here. Laurent. Jacob. Bella, you look good enough to eat."

Then I heard Bella striked back. "Fuck you James. What the fuck are you doing here?"

James laughed, "I could say the same thing. This is my club, my house of music."

Jacob cursed slightly under his mouth. James walks over to Bella and touches her hair, "My Bella. You know that you will always be my Bella." She slapped him so hard and yelled, "Fuck off James. You have no power over me."

He laughed, "Whatever Bella." He steps closer to grab her hair back, but then Laurent gets in between James and Bella, "I think you should step off James."

He looked at Laurent. "Payback is a bitch Laurent. Mark my words."

He leaves. Once Rosalie closes the door, Bella collapses into Jacob's arm.


	9. Chapter 9

Cover Band

Chapter 9

**Jacob POV**

I don't know what got into Bella to stand up to James, but I knew this was going to end bad. When she fainted, my heart stopped. "Bella wake up. Bella wake up." Laurent was yelling, "Jake what the hell?" "I don't know bro, I think this is a severe panic attack." All the Cullens were worried. The pixie cried, "Let's take her to the hospital." I knew Bella hated the hospital and was afraid that they might take Sami away from her. "I think the best thing is to take her to your place."

Jasper then stated, "Ok, girls, you go with Jacob and Laurent. We'll pack up and meet you home." Laurent had brought his car and we all went to their place. When we got there, the girls were a mess. I sat down on the loveseat with Bella on my lap and started humming songs she liked. She adored opera and classical and I tried humming those I remembered. The guys showed up ½ hour later.

Emmett chimed in and they all sat around Bella and me. "Alright Jacob, Bella told us everything that had happened. Is James the one? I nodded. All of a sudden I saw Emmett, Jasper and Edward livid. They wanted to kill. Jasper said, "Let's go teach him a lesson." I knew they couldn't. "Guys, you can't. I would love to, but we would all get arrested. Remember, no proof."

When I mentioned Bella's name, Edward's face was more worried, "Jacob, I can call a doctor to come by. I don't like seeing her like this." He was actually worried. Wow, I would have never thought. "Edward, everyone, I really think she will come out of this one in a few. It took a lot from her to step up to James. Remember she was always the inferior one. Now if you noticed, she stood straight and narrow." Then Bella answered "Alright Jacob. God, stop talking about me." She lifted her head up. "My bells, how are you feeling?" "Thirsty". Emmett ran to get her a bottle of water, gave it to her and gave her a peck on her forehead. She sat up more and drank some water. "Hey Jakey."

Finally, she's back and when I looked at her eyes, Bella was back. I hugged her tightly, "feeling better?" She sighed, "Yeah, it was weird though, I felt my body going into a deep sleep and I was fighting to get out." Then Alice knelt down by Bella, "Bella, really are you ok? You scared us." Then she blushed, "God, I am so sorry for the outburst towards James and making you guys scared. I hope I didn't mess up for the future gigs there." As always, thinking of other before herself. Rosalie laughed, "Are you kidding, we would never go back. We can find another gig."

I knew Bella needed the extra cash. She was actually looking forward for it. Laurent then thought of something, "You know, you can play at my club. I have been looking to see if I can open the lounge for a band. You guys rocked. What do you say? We can start next Friday?" They all looked at each other and Rosalie smiled and "Ok – let's talk dollars." Business was made and they had a permanent gig there on Tuesday, Thursday and Fridays as well as better money.

**Bella POV**

I need to get something nice for Laurent. I know he did this for me. I don't know really what happened. When I saw James, I was so angry that he came into my life but as well into the Cullens' lives. He didn't need to be there. I wish I had never washed myself that night. I would have probably gotten him to rot in jail for what he did to me. I need to put myself out of this hole. Breath, Bella. "Jakey, I am feeling better. It's about 3 am, you still have to work tomorrow and Nessie is pregnant. Take her home and get some rest. You too Laurent. I will be fine here. We all agreed and they left. I told the rest to go to bed, that I would be fine after a glass of warm milk. They all went ahead but I didn't notice that Edward stayed behind and followed me in the kitchen. "Bella, really, are you ok?" I touched his face. I know he must be confused. How can I survive such a thing and be able to have kissed him? "Edward, I have had 2 years to heal. Laurent helped me out a lot as Jacob. I get attacks because I still have that fear that he might attack me, my family or my Sami. I have gotten to a point where I know I would be able to have a relationship but until James is in jail, I think those panic attacks will be there." Then, Edward got closer. "May I? " He took my hand, pulled me closer, lifted me up to sit on the counter. Then he just gave me a very lovingly kiss on my cheek and they held me in his arms. I was really touched. I whispered, "Thank you Edward." He pulled apart from me and smiled. "Thank you Bella for entering in my life." He gave me a small kiss on my lips. It felt electric. Then he held me again. It felt like he didn't want to let me go. His hug was different than from Jacob. This hug felt like I never wanted to leave. "Do you want to go to bed?" I wasn't tired. "Not tired, I was just going to watch some tv." He helped me off and we went to the sofa. We sat down next to each other. He placed something on the tv and he put an arm around me so I could snuggle. I guess he knew I wanted to be held. I did. It felt so nice, so warming, so safe.

**Alice POV**

What a surprise was for me and everyone to find Bella and Edward on the couch asleep. Edward held her so tightly and Bella was sleeping so peaceful. I had to take a picture, so I took it with my cell so I could forward it to everyone. Once I did, it only took two minutes for everyone to get up. They all loved this idea. We all knew that they were both made for each other. We just needed to let them figure this one out. Sami woke up and was looking for Bella. I saw her and motioned Emmett to pick up Sami and to have her behave. She saw why and was happy. "Emmey, does this mean Edward will be with my mommy now?" I heard it and asked her "Do you like Edward?" She nodded. "I think he would make my mommy happy." I gave her a big hug. A pixie from my own heart.


	10. Chapter 10

Cover Band

A/N Don't own it, boo hoo

Chapter 10

Edward POV

I was sleeping so well but I felt something off – like someone or something was watching me. As I opened my eyes, I see my family over looking me with Sami smiling ear to ear. Then I looked down and saw that Bella was fast asleep in my arms. I motioned the gang to go to the kitchen. I lifted Bella in my arms and placed her in my bedroom. I tucked her in really tight so she could continue sleeping. She was exhausted and she needed her rest. I came out and went to the kitchen to 6 pairs of eyes on me.

"What?" Mom was giving me that evil eyes of hers. "Edward, I hope you didn't do what I think you did." I was somewhat perturbed on that since it came out of my mom's mouth. "No Mom. Bella couldn't' sleep. We sat on the couch and we fell sleep that way." Then I saw Sami's smile gone to a frown. She was looking at Emmett as she sat on the counter. "What's wrong Sami?" She was quiet on her reply, "So you don't like my mommy that way." I smiled and picked her up in my arms and gave her a sloppy kiss, just like mom would do to us. "Sweetheart…" Then Bella interrupted us…"What's going on here?" We all smiled and Jasper went over to Bella and hugged her. "Just explaining the birds and the bees to Sami". Bella chuckled, "Well babe, I think you are a little too late on that. She understands the birds and the bees all too well." All our mouths dropped. Alice asked first, "How?" Sami laughed, " Three words, Jacob and Nessie." We all laughed.

Bella got herself ready and went to help Esme in the kitchen for breakfast. We were all in awe how Bella was after what had happened to her the night before. We didn't want to ask her anything because Sami was around. I knew that I had to know. I liked Bella. I knew that after last night. I knew also that Bella had a lot of baggage and had her guard up all the time. I wanted to have her trust me and bring her guard down. Definitely start slowly. I was in deep thought when Sami came by and stared at me. "Yes Sami." She climbed on my lap and gave me a big hug. She then whispered in my ear, "You like my mommy?" I gave her his crooked smile. Sami didn't budge and I realized why the smile didn't work. See, Sami was different than Bella. After seeing their interactions, I assume Bella was bringing her daughter up to be stronger and tougher than she was. I knew life was hard on both of them after Jacob spoke to Jasper and Emmett. Jacob had expressed that Sami didn't have the new and upcoming shoes and clothing. She considered herself lucky she had a tv, books and food on the table everyday. Jacob also pressed that Sami missed her time with her mom too. She knew mommy had to work and that is why she wanted mommy to find someone to take care of her so she would be able to spend more time with Sami. "Edward, do you or don't you." She was such a smart kid. "I do, but how do I get her on a date?" Sami gave me this look, "Just ask her you silly." We both laughed.

Bella POV

I was feeling so much better. I had James's threat on my mind, but I put them aside. I was grateful to Laurent for giving us a gig. I knew that losing the gig for me would be stupid so I owe Laurent.

I don't remember how I got to sleep in Edward's arms, but it did feel so safe. I hadn't slept that well for a long time. Even though he was a jerk the first few times, I liked him. He was sweet when he wanted and it seemed like he got along with my Sami. I need to stop thinking about this. Edward Cullen has no interest in me. Why would he? He is this gorgeous, nice, talented man that can do so much better than me.

We ate breakfast and joked around. We were having a good time but the time had to end. I still had a lot of stuff to do at home and Sami and I had to go. So after cleaning up, I told Sami to pack her stuff up. The guys wanted to drop me off and I told them the subway was cool with me. As I was waiting for Sami, Edward came up to me and asked if he could talk to me. I nodded and we went to the kitchen. "Bella, I am going to be upfront. I like you and well your daughter called it out and I asked her for advice. So here is goes, can I take you and Sami out to lunch or dinner tonight? I was shocked. Wow, he considered my kid first. "That would be really nice Edward." He had a grin and came to me and gave me a big hug and whispered, "Thank you. I will try not to let you down." Then he kissed me on my neck. What that man can do with his lips. Yummy.

A/N Sorry – Here is a small taste. Will write more soon.


End file.
